concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rory Gallagher
Rory Gallagher Family Tree Early Years 1948 William Rory Gallagher born to Monica & Daniel Gallagher at Rock Hospital, East Port, Ballyshannon, Ireland, on March 2nd. 1949 After moving to Derry, Rory`s brother Donal is born on August 9th. 1954 Rory builds guitars out of school rulers & elastic bands and listens to US-Forces network radio, where he pick up his love for Blues-music. 1956 After moving to Cork, Rory gets a plastic ukulele from his parents. 1957 Rory gets his first acoustic guitar and begins to teach himself to play. He gets his first musical experiences with his friends and brother Donal. 1958/1959 Rory starts playing amateur shows in the local Parish centres & school halls. 1960 Rory Wins first prize in a talent competition at Cork City Hall. This year he also gets his first electric "Rosette, solid seven" guitars. 1961 Rory enters a talent show at Cork's North Monastery School and plays his first showband at Cork's Boat Club. He also plays various dates in Blackrock. 1962 Plays various dates in Cork. 1963 Rory buys his legendary used Fender Srat for 100 Irish P, From Crowley's Music Centre In Cork (first owner: Jim Conlon, Royal Showband). 0/0/1964 Cork IRL St. Kieran`s College/4 dates a week Fontana Showband Eamon O`Sullivan (dr.), Oliver Tobin (b.), Bernard Tobin (sax.), John Lehane (sax.), Declan O`Keeffe (rythm.-g.) 0/0/1964 Scull IRL 0/0/1964 Limerick IRL Various dates 0/0/1964 Kerry IRL Various dates 0/0/1964 London Various dates / six-week stay 0/0/1964 Cork IRL Arcadia Every evening 0/0/1964 Westport IRL Various dates 0/0/1965 Great Britain GB Various dates The Impact Showband Johnny Campbell (dr.), Oliver Tobin (b.), Bernard Tobin (sax.), Declan O`Keeffe (rythm.-g.), Michael Lehane (keyb.). Manager: P. Prendergast. GB / IRL Various support acts: "Everly Brothers, The Animals" The Byrds 8/21/1965 London / Kilburn GB 8/29/1965 London / Leytonstone GB The Innisfail 0/0/1965 Madrid-Torrejon US-Airforce Base Six-week stay 0/0/1965 Dublin IRL "1st TV-show ""Pickin`The Pops""" Rory creates the 1st three-piece band Johnny Campbell (dr.) Oliver Tobin (b.) 0/0/1965 Hamburg Every night / three-week stay 0/0/1965 London GB Various dates 0/0/1966 Cork IRL The Cavalier Club (Rory jams with The Axills) 0/0/1966 Cork IRL The Cavereign (The Taste Norman Damery (dr.), Eric Kitteringham (b.), Manager: Kevin Sangquist) 0/0/1966 Youghal IRL 0/0/1966 Cork IRL Cavern Club (Rory jams with Just Five) 0/0/1966 Cork IRL Arcadia Various dates 0/0/1966 Cork IRL Imperial Hotel Various dates 0/0/1966 Belfast IRL Sammy Houston`s Jazz Club 1st Taste concert in Belfast 0/0/1966 Hamburg D Various dates 0/0/1967 Belfast IRL Sammy Houston`s Jazz Club Taste 0/0/1967 Belfast IRL Maritime Club Various dates 0/0/1967 Support acts for Fleetwood Mac, Cream, John Mayall" 0/0/1967 Dublin IRL Rory's Strat is stolen and searched on TV show "Gardia Patrol"". It's found behind a wall... 0/0/1967 Nottingham GB Britania Rowing Club (Supporting Captain Beefheart) 0/0/1967 Edinburgh GB The Place 0/0/1967 London GB The Marquee Various dates 7/0/1967 Belfast IRL Maritime Club 7/0/1967 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates 7/0/1967 Cork IRL City Hall 7/0/1967 Crosshaven IRL 11/2/1967 Belfast NIR Romano's 5/20/1905 Dourges Piblokto Club Various dates 7/0/1967 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1968 0/0/1968 Cork IRL Cavern Club 0/0/1968 Dublin IRL Boxing Stadium 2/10/1968 London GB The Marquee 3/15/1968 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 3/26/1968 London GB The Marquee 4/17/1968 Twickenham GB Colonel Barefoot`s Rock Garden 5/3/1968 London GB London City University 5/7/1968 London GB The Marquee with Jethro Tull 5/14/1968 London GB The Marquee Supp. for Traffic 5/17/1968 London GB The Marquee with Jethro Tull 5/20/1968 NE London GB Edmonton Cook Ferry Inn 6/3/1968 London GB The Marquee 6/12/1968 London GB The Marquee 6/13/1968 London GB The Castle 6/15/1968 Ipswich GB Festival 6/17/1968 London GB The Marquee 6/21/1968 London GB The Marquee with Free 7/3/1968 Tolworth GB Toby Jug Blues Club 7/7/1968 Bedfordshire GB Woburn Abbey Festival 7/8/1968 London GB The Marquee 7/20/1968 London GB The Marquee with Jethro Tull 7/22/1968 London GB The Marquee 7/29/1968 London GB The Marquee 8/1/1968 Belfast IRL Romano`s Ballroom (Last gig with Norman Damery and Eric Kitteringham) 8/1/1968 Nottingham GB Britania Rowing Club John Wilson (dr.), Richard McCracken (b.), Manager: Eddie Kennedy, Tour-M.: Donal Gallagher 8/1/1968 Guildhall GB 8/1/1968 Plymouth GB 8/2/1968 Dunstable GB California Ballroom 8/5/1968 London GB BBC-Studios Top Gear 8/5/1968 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn August 9, 1968 Kempton Park Racecourse, Sunbury, ENG (The 8th National Jazz and Blues Festival) 8/12/1968 London GB The Marquee 8/13/1968 London / Wood Green GB Fishmonger`s Arms 8/14/1968 London / Tolworth GB Toby Jug 8/28/1968 London GB The Marquee 9/9/1968 London GB The Marquee with Chicago Blues Band 9/23/1968 London GB The Marquee 9/24/1968 London / Wealdstone GB Railway Hotel 9/25/1968 Richmond GB Athletic Club 9/27/1968 Welwyn Garden City GB Bluesville `68 Club 10/3/1968 London GB BBC Studios Night Ride 10/4/1968 London GB The Marquee 10/7/1968 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn 10/8/1968 London GB Freakeasy 10/9/1968 London GB The Marquee with Climax Chicago Blues B. 10/15/1968 London GB Klooks Kleek 10/18/1968 Cheltenham GB The Spa Lounge & Ballroom 10/19/1968 Southampton GB Old Union Refectory / University 10/24/1968 London / Wealdstone GB Railway Hotel 10/25/1968 London GB The Marquee 10/26/1968 Manchester GB Faculty of Technology 10/31/1968 London / Wealdstone GB Railway Hotel 11/1/1968 Denmark-Germany Tour Various dates 11/1/1968 Kopenhagen DK 11/1/1968 Kiel D 11/1/1968 Köln D November 22, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by John Dummer Blues Band) November 1968 N.-Ireland Tour (with Cream) November 26, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Cream's Farewell concert, 2 shows 6.00 & 8.00, supporting Cream & Yes) 12/2/1968 Whetstone GB The Black Bull 12/6/1968 Welwyn Garden City GB Bluesville`68 Club 12/6/1968 Tottenham GB Sisters Club December 13, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG 12/16/1968 London GB Edmonton Cooks Ferry Inn December 20, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 31, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG 1969 0/0/1969 Dublin IRL National Stadium Supp.-act: Deep Joy (Gerry McAvoy) 0/0/1969 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 0/0/1969 Hartfordshire GB Watford Tech 0/0/1969 London GB Earls Court 1/0/1969 Bath GB Bath Pavilion 1/0/1969 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn January 2, 1969 Red Lion Hotel, Leytonstone, ENG 1/25/1969 London GB The Polytechnic 2/1/1969 London GB The Marquee with Steamhammer/Uriah Heep 2/3/1969 Romford GB Kings Head 2/4/1969 London / Wood Green GB Fishmonger`s Arms February 7, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 8, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Groundhogs & Uriah Heep) 2/11/1969 London GB Speakeasy Club 2/15/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Pete Drummond 2/17/1969 London GB BBC-Playhouse Theatre Top Gear 2/18/1969 London / Hampstead GB Klooks Kleek 2/19/1969 London GB BBC-Studios WS R&B February 21, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 22, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Pegasus & Uriah Heep) March 7, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG March 9, 1969 Southall Farx Blues Club, London, ENG (supported by Union Blues) 3/20/1969 Swindon GB Locarno Ballroom/ 3/16/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Family March 21, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 3/26/1969 London GB Toby Jug Blues Club 3/31/1969 Bath GB Bath Pavilion replace the Jeff Beck Group 4/1/1969 Welwyn Garden City GB Bluesville `69 Club 4/1/1969 London / Romford GB King`s Hall April 4, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Steamhammer) 4/19/1969 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse 4/24/1969 Swindon GB Locarno with Earth April 25, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 2, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Steamhammer) May 3, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (with King Crimson) 5/6/1969 Welwyn Garden City GB Cherry Tree 5/7/1969 Brüssel B Belgian TV show 5/11/1969 Epping GB Groovesville May 27-28, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 5/28/1969 London GB Harrods Boutique 5/30/1969 Hampstead Heath GB Camden Festival 6/5/1969 London / Leytonstone GB Dust Bowl Blues Club 6/14/1969 High Wycombe GB Town Hall June ?, 1969 Essen, GER June ?, 1969 Audimax, Kiel, GER June 17, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER June 20, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (Midnight Court, with Spooky Tooth, Steamhammer & Dry Ice) June 22, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (with Blodwyn Pig) June 24, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 6/1/1969 Plumpton / Sussex GB June 27, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 6/28/1969 Shepton Mallet GB Bath Blues Festival 6/30/1969 Romford GB King`s Hall July 4, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 7/6/1969 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 7/8/1969 London GB BBC-Studios Symonds on Sunday 7/8/1969 Welwyn Garden City GB Cherry Tree Blues Club July 13, 1969 Kennedy Bridgeport Stadium, Bridgeport, CT (Supporting Blind Faith & Delaney, Bonnie & Friends) July 16, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (Supporting Blind Faith) July 18, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (Supporting Blind Faith & Delaney, Bonnie & Friends) July 20, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (Supporting Blind Faith & Delaney, Bonnie & Friends) July 26, 1969 State Fair Park, Milwaukee, WI (Midwest Rock Festival) July 27, 1969 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (Supporting Blind Faith. The next night Rory saw Muddy Waters in concert for the first time) August 2, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Supporting Blind Faith & Delaney, Bonnie & Friends) August 3, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (Supporting Blind Faith & Delaney, Bonnie & Friends) August 8, 1969 Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (Supporting Blind Faith) August 9, 1969 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (Supporting Blind Faith) August 10, 1969 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (Supporting Blind Faith) August 15, 1969 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting Blind Faith & Delaney, Bonnie & Friends) 8/22/1969 Bilzen Jazz Festival 8/23/1969 Bilzen B 8/27/1969 Hamburg D Starclub September 5, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Man) 9/13/1969 Rugby GB Rainsbrook Rag & Blues Festival 9/13/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington 9/15/1969 Gillingham GB Aurora Ballroom 9/16/1969 London / Hampstead GB Klooks Kleek with Steve Miller Delivery September 19, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG September 20, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (supported by Deep Purple) September 29, 1969 The Pavillion, Bath, ENG 10/4/1969 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 10/5/1969 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 10/9/1969 Essen D Grugahalle Pop- and Bluesfestival 10/10/1969 Essen D Grugahalle Pop- and Bluesfestival 10/11/1969 Essen D Grugahalle Pop- and Bluesfestival 10/17/1969 Westfield GB Collge with Optic Nerve/Wonderloaf 10/18/1969 Watford GB College with Smile 10/20/1969 Romford GB King`s Head 10/23/1969 London GB Roundhouse-Chalk Road October 24, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 10/26/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers with Duster Bennett 10/29/1969 London GB BBC-Studios WS R&B 10/31/1969 London GB Freakeasy 11/5/1969 Gothenburg SWE The Cue Club 11/9/1969 Aarhus DK Stakladen 11/10/1969 Copenhagen RK 11/15/1969 Rotterdam NL DeDoelen support for Fat Matress November 21, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG November 22, 1969 Romford King`s Hall, London, ENG November 23, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Manfred Mann, Chapter Three, White Trash, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Roy Harper, Julians Treatment, Slade, The Electric Light Show & Others) November 24, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by Man) 11/30/1969 London GB Belsize Park Odeon 12/1/1969 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn 12/3/1969 Surrey GB Toby Jug December 7, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Mott The Hoople, One & Forevermore) December 18, 1969 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER Dec 1969 City Hall, Cork IRL Dec 1969 Belfast IRL Dec 1969 Dublin IRL 1970 1/1/1970 Ulster Hall, Belfast IRL January 2, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG 1/3/1970 Mothers, Birmingham GB with Mott The Hoople January 6-7, 1970 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA (Underground Music Festival, with Triangle, Manfred Mann, Renaissance & Canned Heat) 1/10/1970 Hamburg D Ernst-Merck Halle 1/11/1970 Frankfurt D Kongreßhalle 1/12/1970 Hannover D Niedersachsenhalle Supp. for John Mayall January 17, 1970 University College, London, ENG 1/27/1970 Lausanne CH Electric Circus 1/28/1970 Lausanne CH Electric Circus 2/1/1970 Basel Stadthalle 2/2/1970 Hamburg D Markthalle 2/3/1970 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 52 2/4/1970 Düsseldorf D 2/5/1970 Karlsruhe D 2/7/1970 Norwich GB Gola 2/7/1970 BBC TV Disco 2 2/9/1970 Romford King's Head, London, ENG 2/1/1970 Denmark-Tour DK 2/1/1970 Stockholm, SWE February 13, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Edgar Broughton, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Liverpoo Scene, Stone The Crows, Fairfield Parlour & Gun Hill) February 15, 1970 Fox at Greyhound, Croydon, ENG February 22, 1970 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT March 3, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG March 4, 1970 Castle Club, London, ENG March 7, 1970 University of Wales, Bangor, WAL (Supported by Fat Mattress) March 9, 1970 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG (supprting Colosseum) 3/14/1970 D German TV Baff Mrc 70 Belfast IRL Queen`s University / Whitla Hall 3/15/1970 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema/Theatre 3/17/1970 Dublin IRL National Stadium 3/28/1970 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Casey & Friends 4/2/1970 London GB Paris Theatre (UK Radio "John Peel Show") 4/3/1970 Sunderland GB Locarno Ballroom/Fillmore North 4/4/1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG with Sour Milk Sea April 9, 1970 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Black Sabbath & Dogg) April 15, 1970 BBC-Studios, London, ENG (Raven`s R&B) April 17, 1970 Eel Pie Island, London, ENG (supported by White Lightning) April 18, 1970 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Cochise) April 21, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG April 23, 1970 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG April 24, 1970 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 25, 1970 Bromley College Of Technology, Bromley, ENG (supported by Climax Chicago Blues Band) April 28, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG 4/30/1970 Birmingham GB Town Hall 5/2/1970 Camden GB Rock Festival 5/3/1970 Croydon GB Greyhound 5/9/1970 London GB Imperial College with Tyrannosaurus Rex 5/10/1970 Sunderland GB Empire Theatre support by Byzantium 5/11/1970 Aberdeen GB Music Hall with Beggar`s Opera 5/12/1970 Glasgow GB Electric Gardens with Beggar`s Opera 5/13/1970 Dundee GB Caird Theatre with Beggar`s Opera May 15, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 5/16/1970 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 5/18/1970 Düsseldorf D Eisstadion """Joint-Meeting"" Festival" 5/19/1970 Leicester GB University Supp. for Manfred Mann May 23, 1970 Afan Lido Sports Centre, Port Talbot, WAL (Afan Festival No. 2, with Keef Hartley Big Band, Yes, Atomic Rooster, Writing On The Wall, Bloody Welsh, Gypsy, Skin Alley & Hawkwind) 5/24/1970 Darmstadt D Otto-Berndt-Halle 5/25/1970 Essen D Grugahalle 3. Pop-und Bluesfestival 5/28/1970 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington 5/29/1970 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 5/31/1970 London GB Lyceum "with Toe Fat, Casey & Friends" 6/3/1970 Newcastle GB City Hall 6/4/1970 Dortmund D Fantasio June 6, 1970 Pavilion Gardens, Buxton, ENG (Until Tomorrow, with Colosseum, Taste, Atomic Rooster, Liverpool Scene, Barclay James Harvest (did not perform), Matthews Southern Comfort, Brinsley Schwartz, Strawbs, Daddy Longlegs, (Compere) John Peel) 6/12/1970 Croydon GB Star Hotel with Gunhill 6/13/1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG 6/16/1970 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 6/16/1970 London GB BBC-Studios Harding Radio-Show 6/20/1970 Hull GB University with Wishbone Ash 6/21/1970 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall June 25, 1970 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG (supported by Aquila) June 28, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG July 4, 1970 Zentralhallen Hamm-Süd, Hamm, GER (1. Pop- & Blues-Festival) July 5, 1970 Radrennbahn, Bielefeld, GER (Open Air Festival) 7/10/1970 München D Eisstadion Oberwiesenfeld Pop Festival 7/11/1970 Aachen D Reiterstadion Soers Open Air Pop Festival July 18, 1970 Caledonian Football Park, Inverness, SCOT (First Scottish Blues & Progressive Music Festival, with Savoy Brown, Black Widow, Brinsley Schwarz, If & Atomic Rooster) July 21, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (supprted by Deep Joy) 7/25/1970 Nottingham GB Festival 7/31/1970 Newcastle GB Mayfair Ballroom 8/2/1970 Coatham GB Redcar 8/8/1970 Plumpton GB Plumpton Race Track-Lewes 10th National Jazz & Blues F. August 12, 1970 Town Hall Marquay Club, Torquay, ENG 8/14/1970 London GB Klooks at the Lyceum Equipment stolen 8/16/1970 Krumlin GB "Yorkshire Folk, Blues & Jazz F." August 28, 1970 Isle of Wight (Isle Of Wight Festival 1970) 8/29/1970 Bridlington GB Spa Royal Hall 8/31/1970 Montreux CH Casino 9/4/1970 Fehmarn D Open Air Love + Peace Festival Cancelled because of rain and storm Taste UK Tour September/October 1970 with Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 6, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 7, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 9, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 10, 1970 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 11, 1970 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 12, 1970 BBC TV Disco 2 September 12, 1970 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 13, 1970 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 14, 1970 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) September 17, 1970 Konserthuset, Gothenburg, SWE September 18, 1970 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE September 19, 1970 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER September 20, 1970 Festhalle, Durlach, GER September 21, 1970 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER September 22, 1970 Wuppertal, GER September 23, 1970 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER September 24, 1970 Würzburg, GER September 25, 1970 Circus Krone, Munich, GER September 26, 1970 Weiherhalle, Karlsruhe, GER September 30, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) October 1, 1970 Guild Hall, Southampton, ENG October 4, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) October 5, 1970 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Jake Holmes & Stone The Crows) October ?, 1970 Savoy, Limerick, IRE October 12, 1970 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI October 14, 1970 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE October 16, 1970 Savoy Theatre, Cork, IRE October 18, 1970 Newry, IRE October 19, 1970 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI October 24, 1970 Queens University, Belfast, NI (Last Taste Concert) Solo 1971 Jan / Feb 71 London GB Practising room at Fulham Palace Road (Practises with Gerry McAvoy, Wilgar Campbell, Noel Redding, Mitch Mitchell, Gerry McAlduff and Rob Strong) 2/1/1971 London GB Advision Studios Guest: Vincent Crane (keyb.) March 1971 London GB Practising room at Fulham Palace Road Practises before touring 3/30/1971 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA (Broadcast on French TV. First concert with new band Wilgar Campbell (dr.), Gerry McAvoy (b.), Organis., logistic, Tourman and driver: Donal Gallagher. Agent: David Oddie. Equipm.-technician, roadie and bodyguard: Tom O`Driscoll (1971-1994) 3/31/1971 Le Gibus, Paris, FRA 4/1/1971 France Tour F Various dates 4/1/1971 Nottingham GB Brittania Boat Club 5/24/1905 Dunstable GB Technical College 5/24/1905 Devizes GB Corn Exchange 4/15/1971 London GB BBC-Studios Black Show 5/8/1971 Leeds GB University 5/13/1971 Liverpool GB Philharmonic 5/14/1971 Swansea GB Top Rank 5/16/1971 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall 5/17/1971 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 67 5/17/1971 Bremen D Gondel Cinema Replacing Stone The Crows 5/18/1971 Marquee, London, ENG 5/19/1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 5/21/1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 5/22/1971 Norwich GB Melody Rooms 5/23/1971 Edinburgh GB Caley Cinema May 24, 1971 Electric Garden, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Northwind) May 28, 1971 Foxes/Sussex Sports Centre, Brighton, ENG May 29, 1971 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG May 31, 1971 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (supported by Jellybread) 6/3/1971 Southampton GB Guildhall 6/4/1971 London GB Dominion Theatre 6/5/1971 Amsterdam NL Concertgebouw 6/6/1971 Redcar GB Jazz Club 6/7/1971 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 6/9/1971 Whitton / Twickenham GB Foxes At The Winning Post 6/11/1971 Newcastle GB City Hall 6/12/1971 Sheffield GB City Hall 6/13/1971 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall 6/16/1971 Barry GB Memorial Hall 6/17/1971 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 6/18/1971 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 6/19/1971 L`Knerick IRL Savoy Cinema 6/20/1971 Newry IRL St. Colman`s 6/21/1971 Derry IRL Guildhall 6/22/1971 Ballymena IRL Flamingo Ballroom 6/23/1971 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 6/24/1971 Dublin IRL National Stadium 6/25/1971 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 6/26/1971 Limerick, IRE 6/27/1971 Reading GB Marquee Reading Festival 11th National Jazz & Blues F. July 2, 1971 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI (supported by Deaf) 7/3/1971 ? CH 7/4/1971 ? CH 09.-12.07.71 Timmendorfer Strand D a few days on caravan holiday 7/15/1971 Hitchin GB Town Hall The Who/ King Crimson 7/16/1971 Plymouth GB Van Dyke 7/17/1971 Barry GB Memorial Hall 7/19/1971 London GB BBC Studios Harding Show 7/20/1971 London GB The Marquee with Cochise 7/21/1971 London GB BBC Studios Raven`s R&B 7/24/1971 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse 7/27/1971 Londo GB BBC Radio Sounds of the 70's Patto 7/30/1971 Newcastle GB Fillmore North July 31, 1971 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Garden Party II, supporting Elton John, with Fairport Convention, Yes, Hookfoot & Tir Na Nog) 8/3/1971 Leeds GB University August 4, 1971 Town Hall Marquay Club, Torquay, ENG 8/8/1971 Dublin IRL 8/12/1971 London GB Paris Theatre Peel Sunday Concert 8/13/1971 London GB Silvergate Ballroom 8/21/1971 Bilzen B Jazz-Festival "Rev.Gary Davis, Jean-Luc Ponty, Al Stewart" August 24, 1971 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (supported by Quiver) 8/26/1971 Enschede NL Techn. Hogeschool Twente 8/27/1971 Dublin IRL National Stadium August 28, 1971 Weeley, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (Weeley Festival) 9/1/1971 Albany GB 9/4/1971 Speyer D Rheinhalbinsel British Rock Meeting 9/4/1971 Wien Stadthalle British Superstar Festival 9/5/1971 Norwich GB Lads Club 9/8/1971 London GB Queen Elizabeth Hall Cochise 9/10/1971 Birmingham GB Kinetic Circus 9/23/1971 London GB Watford Tower 9/30/1971 Salisbury GB City Hall 10/1/1971 Hull GB City Hall Rory arrive late because of traffic jam near Doncaster 10/3/1971 London / Croydon GB Fox at Greyhound On 10/4/1971 London GB The Marquee Million 10/5/1971 London GB The Marquee Million 10/6/1971 Whitton GB Winning Post 10/13/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go with Little Feat 10/14/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/15/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/16/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/17/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/18/1971 Washington USA Emergency Club "19.10,1971" New York USA Town Hall Supp. for Buddy Miles October 20, 1971 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Frank Zappa & the Mothers of Invention & Fleetwood Mac) October ?, 1971 Chicago, IL October 29-30, 1971 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting Lee Michaels, with Mylon LeFevre & Holy Smoke) 1/11/1971 London / Notting Hill GB Old church (Practises for "Deuce") 1/11/1971 London GB Tangerine Studios (recording "Deuce") 11/24/1971 London GB BBC Studios Pete Drummond Show 11/27/1971 High Wycombe GB Town Hall with Nazareth 12/3/1971 Lancaster GB Lancaster University Mick Abrahams Band 12/4/1971 Leicester GB Polytechnic 12/5/1971 Hemel Hempstead GB Dacorum Pavilion with Nazareth 05.-08.12.71 London GB I.B.C. Studios GM Muddy Waters; The London Sessions 12/6/1971 Liverpool GB Top Rank with Osibisa / Brian Auger 12/8/1971 Reading GB University with Osibisa 12/9/1971 East Kilbride GB Olympia 12/10/1971 Stockport GB Technical College 12/11/1971 Stratclyde GB University 12/12/1971 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 12/13/1971 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall Nazareth 12/15/1971 Offenbach D 12/16/1971 Hannover D 12/17/1971 Böblingen D 12/18/1971 Hamburg D Musikhalle 12/21/1971 Bremen D Radio Bremen Radio-Concert 12/22/1971 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 74 12/27/1971 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 12/28/1971 Cork IRL City Hall 12/29/1971 Cork IRL City Hall 1972 1/1/1972 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/7/1972 London GB BBC-Studios January 7, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Nazareth) 1/8/1972 London / Dagenham GB Dagenham Roundhouse Gravy Train 1/13/1972 London GB Paris Theatre In Concert January 21, 1972 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 1/22/1972 Bracknell GB Sports Centre Jude 1/23/1972 Plymouth GB Guildhall 1/29/1972 London GB "Imperial College ""Great Hall""" 1/30/1972 Croydon GB Greyhound 2/1/1972 Birmingham GB Kinetic Circus 2/5/1972 London GB BBC-Studio LH 1 John Peel Show 2/5/1972 Luton GB Luton Technical College with Genesis (Recorded for "Live in Europe") 2/12/1972 Milan Teatro Lirico 2/14/1972 Florenz I Space Electronic Club 2/17/1972 Rom I Piper Club 2/20/1972 Verona I Discoteca Lem 2/1/1972 Frankfurt D Hessischer Rundfunk Radio-Session 2/1/1972 Baden-Baden D SWF3 Apropop 2/1/1972 Nürnberg D Alte Messehallen 2/24/1972 München D Schwabingerbräu with Kin Ping Meh 3/2/1972 Paris F L`Olympia Mrc 1972 Liege B Mrc 1972 Sittard NL 3/5/1972 Ludwigsburg D Scala Cinema (Recorded for "Live in Europe") Mrc 1972 London GB Queen`s Hall Rory Gallagher UK Tour March 1972 March 8, 1972 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Nazareth) March 9, 1972 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Nazareth) March 10, 1972 St. George`s Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Nazareth) March 12, 1972 Kelvin Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Byzantium) March 14, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (with Family, Stud, Atomic Rooster, If, Hardin & York & Beggar's Opera) March 17, 1972 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 18, 1972 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 20, 1972 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 21, 1972 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 22, 1972 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 23, 1972 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 24, 1972 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 25, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 26, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 27, 1972 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 28, 1972 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 29, 1972 Town Hall, Reading, ENG (supported by Byzantium) March 30, 1972 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG (supported by Byzantium) April 7, 1972 Public Hall, Preston, ENG (supported by Byzantium) April 9, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (Live filming & recording, by invitation only) April 13, 1972 Bob Club 2000, Modena, ITY 10.-17.04. 72 Netherland Tour (Various dates) April 30, 1972 Country Hall Du Sart-Tilman, Liege, BEL (Pop Circus, supported by Vinegar Joe, Assagai, Majority One, Recreation, Ambach Circus & Night Rockers) 5/4/1972 London GB Round House Vinegar Joe Camden Festival `72 5/5/1972 Berlin D Waldbühne 5/6/1972 Watford GB Watford College of Technology Byzantium 5/11/1972 Limerick IRL 1st gig with Rod de`Ath 5/12/1972 Cork IRL City Hall 5/13/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium Wilgar Campbell returns 5/14/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium 5/15/1972 Galway IRL 5/20/1972 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange with Attila 5/21/1972 London GB Midnight Court (Lyceum) 5/22/1972 Germersheim D 2nd British Rock Meeting 5/23/1972 Wien A Festival 5/26/1972 Lincoln GB Great Western Express Festival Groundhogs May 27, 1972 Tupholme Manor Park, Bardney, ENG (Great Western Express. Replaced Helen Reddy) 6/2/1972 London GB BBC-Studios Pete Drummond Show 6/3/1972 Lausanne CH Pavillon des Sports Rod de`Ath returns 6/4/1972 Lausanne CH Pavillon des Sports Radio-Session 6/6/1972 Hannover D Niedersachsenhalle Tour with The Scorpions 6/8/1972 Oldenburg D Weser-Ems Halle June 9, 1972 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER (supported by Warm Dust) June 10, 1972 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (Session with Alexis Korner, supported by Nazareth & Hardin & York) 6/11/1972 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 79 6/14/1972 Liverpool GB Stadium 6/16/1972 London GB Lyceum June 18, 1972 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG 6/24/1972 London GB King's Cross Cinema Perf. movie of 09.04.72 (?) 6/30/1972 Kent GB Maidstone Art College 7/1/1972 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse with Bizantium 7/10/1972 London GB BBC-Studio T 1 Bob Harris Show 7/13/1972 London GB Paris Theatre In Concert 7/1/1972 Bellinzona CH 1st gig with Lou Martin Rod de`Ath (dr.) 7/1/1972 Italian Tour I Various dates Gerry McAvoy (b.) 7/1/1972 Rimini I Altro Mondo Lou Martin (keyb.) July 21, 1972 Papagayo Club, Milan, ITY July 23, 1972 Piper Club 2000, Viareggio, ITY July 30, 1972 Piper Club, Rome, ITY August 1972 USA Tour (Various dates) August 3, 1972 Ungano's Ritz Theater, Staten Island, NY (supporting Savoy Brown) August 5, 1972 Long Island Arena, Commack, NY (supporting Savoy Brown, Tower of Power & Flash) August 10, 1972 Civic Center, Holland, MI August 11, 1972 Rock Island Armory, Rock Island, IL (supporting Savoy Brown & Tower of Power) August 12, 1972 Elk Grove High School, Elk Grove, IL (supporting Savoy Brown) August 14, 1972 Boston Common, Boston, MA (supporting Savoy Brown & Fleetwood Mac) August 16, 1972 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, NJ (supporting Savoy Brown & Tower of Power) August 17, 1972 State Farm Show Arena, Harrisburg, PA August 18, 1972 North Carolina Motor Speedway, Rockingham, NC ("The Peachtree Festival", With Alice Cooper, who replaced The Faces who cancelled, 3 Dog Night, Birtha, Fabulous Rhinestones, The James Gang, Bloodrock, Black Oak Arkansas featuring Jim Dandy, Tower of Power, Savoy Brown, Dillards, Goose Creek Symphony. Poco was on the bill but stopped performing mid-set because they were suffering from heat exhaustion) 8/19/1972 Des Moines USA Veterans Memorial Auditorium 8/20/1972 Chattanooga USA Soldiers & Sailors Auditoprium 8/22/1972 Greenville USA Memorial Auditorium 8/25/1972 Memphis USA Ellis Auditorium 8/26/1972 Augusta USA Rodeo Park "Argent, Bloodrock" 8/29/1972 Las Vegas USA Convention Centre 9/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 9/3/1972 "Griffin, IN" USA Wabash River (Bull Island) Soda Pop Festival 9/8/1972 Cleveland USA The Allen Theatre Fleetwood mac/Danny O'Keefe September 11, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting The Faces) 9/15/1972 Coral Gables USA University of Miami Jonathan Round 9/24/1972 "Dillsburg, PA" USA The Lodge 10/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 10/3/1972 "San Diego,CA" USA Funky Quarters Jeff Bradley 10/4/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/5/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/6/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/7/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/8/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 11/2/1972 Milwaukee USA East Village 11/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 11/12/1972 Williamsburg USA William and Mary Hall 11/1/1972 Gent B "Practises for ""Blueprint""" Dec 1972 London GB Lyceum Dec 1972 London GB Marquee Studios / Polydor Studios (Recording "Blueprint") 12/9/1972 Cromer GB Cromer Royal Links Pavillion 12/11/1972 Sutton Coldfield GB The Belfry 12/13/1972 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 12/16/1972 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange December 17, 1972 Fox at Greyhound, Croydon, ENG (supported by Jade Warrior) Dec 1972 Limerick IRL Savoy Dec 1972 Salthill Galway IRL The Hangar 12/26/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/27/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/28/1972 Cork IRL City Hall 12/29/1972 Cork IRL City Hall with Sleepy Hollow 12/31/1972 Belfast IRL Queen's University 1973 08.-11.01.73 London GB Advision Studios GM Jerry Lee Lewis: The Session 1/12/1973 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf D 1/13/1973 Musikhalle, Hamburg D January 14, 1973 Nordseehalle, Emden, GER 1/16/1973 Hessischer Rundfunk, Frankfurt D Radio-Session January 18, 1973 Rosengarten-Musensaal, Mannheim, GER 1/19/1973 Saarbrücken D Sporthalle Bellevue 1/20/1973 Bietigheim D Ellentalhalle January 21, 1973 Niederrheinhalle, Wesel, GER 1/26/1973 Frankfurt D Jahrhunderthalle January 28, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG February 1, 1973 Hippodrome, London, ENG (BBC: In Concert) February 5, 1973 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Tommy Vance Show) Rory Gallagher UK Tour February/March 1973 (supported by Greenslade) February 7, 1973 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 8, 1973 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 9, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 10, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 11, 1973 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 12, 1973 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 13, 1973 Guildhall, Preston, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 14, 1973 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 15, 1973 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 16, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 17, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 18, 1973 Brixton Sundown, London, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 21, 1973 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Saturday Rock Show) February 22, 1973 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 23, 1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Greenslade) February 24, 1973 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (supported by Greenslade) February 25, 1973 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Greenslade) February 27, 1973 Caledonian, Ayr, SCOT (supported by Greenslade) February 28, 1973 Beach Balroom, Aberdeen, SCOT (supported by Greenslade) March 1, 1973 Caledonian, Inverness, SCOT (supported by Greenslade) March 2, 1973 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Greenslade) March 3, 1973 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Greenslade) March 4, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by Greenslade) March 5, 1973 Polydor Studios, London, ENG March 6, 1973 Theatre 140, Brussels, BEL March 7, 1973 City Hall, Kurtrijk, BEL March 8, 1973 Grote Aula, Leuven, BEL March 9, 1973 Passagetheater, Schiedam, NED March 10, 1973 Vliegermolen, Voorburg, NED (Pop Gala '73. On March 9th & 10th 1973, fans could see The Who (a last minute replacement for Roxy Music), The Faces, The Eagles, Ry Cooder, Colin Blunstone, Argent, Chi Coltrane, Country Gazette and Slade perform. The arena was set up with two stages on either side, so as one act performed, crews could break down and set up for the next act. Roxy Music, Ringo Starr and Stevie Wonder were also invited to perform but couldn't make it) March 11, 1973 Stadsschowburg, Sittard, NED March 14, 1973 Den Haag, NED March 17, 1973 Hippodrome, London, ENG March 19-24, 1973 Colonial Tavern, Toronto, ON 3/25/1973 St. John's CAN Memorial Univ. New Foundland 3/26/1973 St. John's CAN Memorial Univ. New Foundland 3/27/1973 New York USA Academy of Music 3/28/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 3/29/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 3/30/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 3/31/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place April 1, 1973 Aquinas College, Grand Rapids, MI 4/3/1973 Humpin' Hanna`s, Milwaukee, WI 4/5/1973 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH 4/7/1973 Akron USA Foxy Lady 4/8/1973 McKeesport USA Zodiac Club 4/10/1973 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey A Go-Go Sam Russell 4/11/1973 Hollywood USA Palladium with The Kinks April 12, 1973 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 13, 1973 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 14, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 15, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 16, 1973 San Diego State University, San Diego, CA April 17, 1973 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 18, 1973 Stampede Corale, Calgary, AB (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 20, 1973 Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, AB (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 22, 1973 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 23, 1973 Fairgrounds, Boise, ID (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 25, 1973 Civic Plaza, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 26, 1973 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 27, 1973 Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Deep Purple, who failed to show & Fleetwood Mac) April 28, 1973 Oakland Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 30, 1973 Coliseum, El Paso, TX (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 1, 1973 Civic Center, Alburquerque, NM (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 2-3, 1973 Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 4, 1973 Pershing Municipal Auditorium, Lincoln, NE (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 5, 1973 Henry Levitt Arena, Wichita, KS (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 6, 1973 Hearnes Center, University of Missouri, Columbia, MO (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 7, 1973 KCC Abraham Lincoln Gym, Kankakee, IL (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 8, 1973 Duluth Arena, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 9-13, 1973 Whiskey A Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA May 14, 1973 SDSU Montezuma Hall, San Diego, CA (supprted by Natural Act) 5/17/1973 Philadelphia USA Liberty Hall 5/18/1973 Philadelphia USA Liberty Hall 5/19/1973 Philadelphia USA Liberty Hall 5/20/1973 Aurora USA Lottery Club 5/21/1973 Morristown USA Theater 5/24/1973 Boston USA 5/25/1973 Baltimore USA Civic Center opened for Deep Purple May 26-27, 1973 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supporting Deep Purple) 5/29/1973 Pittsburgh USA 2001 Club 5/30/1973 New York USA MSG/Felt Forum Deep Purple 6/1/1973 Houston USA 6/11/1973 Dublin IRL Music Makers 6/1/1973 Gent B "Rory works on ""Tattoo""" 7/1/1973 Cork IRL Rowing Club "Practises for ""Tattoo""" 8/1/1973 London GB Polydor Studios Tattoo 8/12/1973 London GB Rainbow Theatre 8/24/1973 Reading GB Marquee Reading Festival 12th Jazz & Blues & Rock F. 8/25/1973 "Buffalo, NY" USA Memorial Auditorium "ZZ Top, Uriah Heep Rory cancelled" 8/26/1973 "Allentown, PA" USA Allentown Fairgrounds "ZZ Top, Uriah Heep Rory cancelled" 8/1/1973 USA Tour USA Various dates 8/1/1973 "Santa Monica, CA" USA Civic Auditorium 8/31/1973 New York USA Bottom Line 9/1/1973 "Ruggles Beach, OH" USA The Note I Don't Care opened 9/2/1973 New York USA Bottom Line 9/3/1973 Cleveland USA Agora Ballroom 9/4/1973 "Toledo, OH" USA Agora Rock Palace w/Robin Trower 9/7/1973 Montreal CAN Capitol Theatre 9/1/1973 Baton Rouge USA College September 10-15, 1973 Richard's, Atlanta, GA (supported by Sopwith Camel) September 14, 1973 Atlanta, GA ??? September 15, 1973 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL (supporting The Faces) September 17, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL (supporting The Faces) September 19, 1973 Duke University, Durham, NC (supporting The Faces) September 20, 1973 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supporting The Faces) September 22, 1973 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN (supporting The Faces) September 27, 1973 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting The Faces) September 28, 1973 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting The Faces) September 29, 1973 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supporting The Faces) October 1, 1973 County Coliseum, El Paso, TX (supporting The Faces) October 2, 1973 New Mexico University Johnson's Gym, Albuquerque, NM (supporting The Faces) October 3, 1973 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting The Faces) October 5, 1973 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting The Faces) October 6, 1973 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supporting The Faces) October 9, 1973 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Faces) October 10, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting The Faces) October 11, 1973 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting The Faces) October 13, 1973 U.C.S.B. Campus Stadium, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting The Faces) October 14, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting The Faces) October 16-17, 1973 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (supporting The Faces) October 18, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Faces) October 23, 1973 Deutschlandhalle, Frankfurt, GER October 24, 1973 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER October 25, 1973 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER October 26, 1973 Messehalle, Köln, GER October 27, 1973 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, GER October 28, 1973 Circus Krone, München, GER October 29, 1973 Tauber-Franken-Halle, Königshofen, GER October 31, 1973 Stadthalle II, Bremen, GER November 2, 1973 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER November 3, 1973 Musikhalle 2, Hamburg, GER November 4, 1973 Hamburg, GER (Emden, Nordseehalle) cancelled because of illness November 6, 1973 Rheinhalle, Düsseldorf, GER November 7, 1973 Sporthalle, Neunkirchen, GER November 8, 1973 Harmonie, Heilbronn, GER November 9, 1973 Stadthalle, Freiburg, GER Rory Gallagher UK Tour November/December 1973 November 18, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Strider) November 19, 1973 Top Rank Suite, Swansea, WAL (supported by Strider) November 21, 1973 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Strider) November 22, 1973 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Strider) November 23, 1973 Kings Hall, Derby, ENG (supported by Strider) November 24-25, 1973 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Strider) November 25, 1973 East Kilbride, SCOT (unconfirmed) November 26, 1973 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Strider) November 27, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows supported by Strider) November 28, 1973 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG (supported by Strider) November 29, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Strider) November 30, 1973 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Strider) December 1, 1973 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Strider) 12/2/1973 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 12/3/1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG Strider 12/5/1973 London GB BBC Radio 1 Studio Saturday Rock Show 12/6/1973 Portsmouth GB The Guildhall 12/7/1973 Southend on Sea GB Kursall Strider 12/8/1973 London GB Rainbow Theatre Strider 12/9/1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 12/10/1973 Oxford GB Oxford Polytechnic 12/11/1973 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall December 14, 1973 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Strider) December 15, 1973 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Strider) December 16, 1973 Cine Marni, Brussels, BEL 12/17/1973 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA 12/18/1973 Cine Marni, Brussels, BEL ?? 12/19/1973 City Hall, Kortrijk, BEL Dec 1973 Zürich, SUI Dec 1973 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates Dec 1973 Limerick IRL Dec 1973 Galway IRL 12/28/1973 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall Rec. Irish Tour 74 12/29/1973 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall Rec. Irish Tour 74 12/31/1973 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema 1974 January 1-2, 1974 Carlton Cinema, Dublin, IRE January 3, 1974 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI January 4-5, 1974 City Hall, Cork, IRE Rory Gallagher Japanese Tour 1974 Rory Gallagher : Vocals & Guitars Gerry McAvoy : Bass Rod de'Ath : Drums Lou Martin : Keyboards January 23, 1974 Yubin-Chokin Hall, Tokyo, JPN January 25-26, 1974 Nakano Sunplaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN January 27, 1974 Nagoya-shi Kokaido, Nagoya, JPN January 28, 1974 Kousei-nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN February 8, 1974 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with Uriah Heep & Manfred Mann) February 9, 1974 PNE Gardens, Vancouver, BC February 11, 1974 So. Alberta Jubille Auditorium, Calgary, AB (with Paul Butterfield) February 15-16, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Savoy Brown & Silverhead) February 17, 1974 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA (with FAKE Fleetwood Mac & Kiss. Rory played solo because of technical problems with the mixing console) February 18, 1974 Denver, CO February 19, 1974 Boulder, CO February 22-23, 1974 Humpin' Hanna's, Milwaukee, WI February 24, 1974 Aurora, IL March 2, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supporting Brian Auger) March 4, 1974 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH March 7, 1974 Le Plateau Auditorium, Montreal, QC March 8, 1974 Victory Theatre, Toronto, ON March 9, 1974 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (with 10CC) March 12, 1974 The Roxy, Northampton, PA March 23, 1974 Ambassador Theatre, St Louis, MO (supporting Blue Oyster Cult) March 24, 1974 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO (supported by Tide) March 27, 1974 The Brewery, Lansing, MI (supported by Bull Angus) 3/30/1974 "St.Paul, MN" USA Civic Center Arena "w/J.Geils Band, Gypsy, Charlie Daniels" 3/31/1974 South Bend USA Notre Dame University with Rare Earth 4/1/1974 Cleveland USA Agora Ballroom 4/2/1974 Toledo USA Agora Ballroom 4/3/1974 Columbus USA Agora Ballroom 4/4/1974 SanDiego USA San Diego Civic Theater 4/14/1974 London GB Golder`s Green May 1974 Marseille F 5/2/1974 Colmar F Halles aux Vins May 3-5, 1974 Marquee, London, ENG 5/17/1974 Metz F Palais des Sports 5/18/1974 Lille F Rotonde 5/20/1974 Paris F RTL-Studio 5/21/1974 Dijon F Palais des Sports 5/22/1974 Lyon F Palais d`Hiver 5/23/1974 Chatellerault F 5/24/1974 Nantes F alternative venue 5/25/1974 Bordeaux F Alhambra May 26, 1974 Polideportivo de Anoeta, San Sebastian, SPA May 28, 1974 Teatro Monumental, Madrid, SPA May 29, 1974 Polidep. Municipal de Deportes, Barcelona, SPA 6/1/1974 Groningen NL Evenementenhall 6/2/1974 Frankfurt D Festival 6/3/1974 Geleen NL Pinkpop-Festival Status Quo/Genisis etc 6/7/1974 "Burbank, CA" USA NBC studios The Midnight Special 6/13/1974 Hull GB Hull City Hall 6/14/1974 Nottingham GB Nottingham University 6/15/1974 London GB Imperial College 6/16/1974 Hanley GB Victoria Hall June 17, 1974 Top Rank Suite, Southampton, ENG 6/19/1974 London GB BBC Studios Session 6/20/1974 London GB Golder`s Green In Concert June 21, 1974 Kursaal, Southend, ENG 6/22/1974 Birmingham GB Aston University / Union Building 6/23/1974 Hemel GB Hempstead Pavillon 6/29/1974 London GB Hippodrome 7/1/1974 Liverpool GB Stadium 7/1/1974 Glasgow GB The Apollo 7/4/1974 London GB Golder`s Green 7/1/1974 Cork IRL Capitol Cinema Irish Tour movie premiered 7/21/1974 Frankfurt D Radstadion Frankfurt Rock Festival "Faces,Canned Heat, Black Sabbath" 7/22/1974 Frankfurt D Radstadion Frankfurt Rock Festival "Faces,Canned Heat, Black Sabbath" 7/25/1974 West Hollywood USA Jerry Lee Lewis concert at Roxy Rory meets John Lennon and Club Jerry Lee Lewis July 26, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Status Quo & Montrose) July 27, 1974 Queen's Park Arena, New Westminster, BC (supported by Status Quo & Heartsfield) Jul./Aug. 1974 San Diego USA Civic Theatre with Status Quo 8/1/1974 "Nashville, TN" USA Nashville Municipal Auditorium with Staus Quo 8/4/1974 Houston USA Liberty Hall with Status Quo/Montrose 8/5/1974 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey-A-Go-Go Don Kirshner`s Rock Concert "with Electric Flag, Sensational" "Alex Harvey Band, Abba" 8/7/1974 Edmonton CAN Jubilee Auditorium with Status Quo 8/8/1974 Corpus Christi USA Ritz Theatre 8/9/1974 Toronto CAN Olympic Island Festival "with Todd Rundgren, Status" "Quo, Dr. Hook" 8/10/1974 Montreal CAN Forum Concert Bowl with Status Quo 8/11/1974 Toronto CAN Centre Island with Status Quo/Montrose 8/12/1974 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre with Status Quo 8/13/1974 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre with Status Quo 8/16/1974 Cincinatti USA The Gardens with Uriah Heep 8/20/1974 "Winnipeg, MB" CAN Centenniel Concert Hall with Status Quo August 21, 1974 The Brewery, Lansing, MI (supported by Status Quo) 8/27/1974 Atlanta USA Alex Cooley`s Electric Ballroom 8/28/1974 Jacksonville USA Sgt. Peppers 8/29/1974 "Orlando, FL" USA Orlando Jai Alai Fronton with Status Quo August 30, 1974 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supporting Sly & The Family Stone, with Status Quo) 9/1/1974 St. Petersburg USA Center 9/2/1974 Bryn Mawr USA Main Point September 3, 1974 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supported by Bill Mercury) September 4-6, 1974 Max`s Kansas City, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) September 7, 1974 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with Aerosmith) September 21, 1974 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL September 28, 1974 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER September 30, 1974 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER October ?, 1974 Vienna, AUT October 2, 1974 Circus Krone, Munich, GER 10/6/1974 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 10/8/1974 Hildesheim D Sporthalle 10/12/1974 Belgium B 10/13/1974 Zofingen CH Mehrzweckhalle October 16, 1974 De Hallen, Kortrijk, BEL October 17, 1974 La Ruche, Marcinelle, BEL Oct 1974 Schiedam NL Passage Theater 10/18/1974 Rotterdam NL De Doelen 10/19/1974 Amsterdam NL Concertgebouw 10/20/1974 Breda NL Turfship 10/21/1974 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique October 21, 1974 BILL HALEY AND HIS COMETS, BURT BLANCA RORY GALLAGHER , PAUL AMBACH CIRCUS at the Feestzaal d'Aalst 10/26/1974 Paris F L`Olympia Radio Session 11/1/1974 Montreal CAN Forum Concert Bowl "Rush" opens for Rory on" their first tour ever... 11/1/1974 Canada Tour CAN Various dates November 5, 1974 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by If & Rush) 11/7/1974 Schaumburg.IL USA B'Giginnings 11/8/1974 Kitchener CAN Lyric Theatre November 9, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supporting Tim Buckley, with Rush) 11/10/1974 St. Louis USA Ambassador Theatre 11/12/1974 "Milwaukee, WI" USA Riverside Theatre "Wet Willie, Rush" 11/14/1974 "Columbus, OH" USA Veterans Memorial Auditorium November 15, 1974 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Wet Willie & Rush) 11/16/1974 "Wichita, KS" USA Orpheum Theatre Landon Ballard 11/19/1974 "Seattle, WA" USA Paramount Northwest Theatre Tour with Rush 11/20/1974 "Portland, OR" USA Paramount Theatre Tour with Rush 11/22/1974 San Diego USA Tuesdays Ballroom Tour with Rush November 23, 1974 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Wet Willie & Rush) 11/27/1974 "Ventura, CA" USA Ventura Theater 11/28/1974 "Austin, TX" USA Amrmadillo World Headquarters Rory Gallagher UK Tour December 1974 December 1-2, 1974 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT 12/3/1974 Sheffield GB City Hall 12/4/1974 Liverpool GB Stadium 12/5/1974 Blackpool GB Opera House December 6, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 12/8/1974 Sunderland GB Empire 12/9/1974 Ipswich GB Gaumont December 11, 1974 Dome, Brighton, ENG 12/12/1974 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 12/13/1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 12/14/1974 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange 12/15/1974 Coventry GB Theatre 12/16/1974 Birmingham GB Town Hall 12/17/1974 Cardiff GB Capitol 12/18/1974 Southport GB Floral Hall 12/19/1974 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 12/20/1974 London GB Rainbow Theatre Jackie Lynton 12/21/1974 London GB Rainbow Theatre Jackie Lynton December 27, 1974 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI December 28-29, 1974 City Hall, Cork, IRE 1975 January 1-2, 1975 Carlton Cinema, Dublin, IRE January 3-4, 1975 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI January 4-5, 1975 City Hall, Cork, IRE January 1975 Germany Tour (Various dates) January 15, 1975 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER January 23-24, 1975 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (Rolling Stones recording session) Rory Gallagher Japan Tour 1975 Rory Gallagher : Vocals & Guitars Gerry McAvoy : Bass Rod de'Ath : Drums Lou Martin : Keyboards January 26, 1975 Shibuya Koukaido, Tokyo, JPN January 27, 1975 Taiiku-kan, Tokyo, JPN January 28, 1975 Kousei-nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN January 29, 1975 Nagoya-shi Kokaido, Nagoya, JPN January 31, 1975 Mainichi Hall, Osaka, JPN 2/4/1975 Perth Her Majesty`s Theatre 2/6/1975 Adelaide AUS Festival Theatre 2/8/1975 Sydney AUS Hordern Pavilion 2/11/1975 Brisbane AUS City Hall 2/13/1975 Melbourne AUS Dallas Brooks Hall 2/1/1975 Wellington 2/1/1975 Auckland NZ Town Hall Feb / Mrc 75 Short USA-Tour USA Various dates 3/5/1975 Barcelona E Palacio Municipal de Deportes 3/7/1975 Madrid E Teatro Monumental March 8, 1975 Polideportivo de Anoeta, San Sebastian, SPA Mrc 1975 Barcelona E Palau d Esports March 12, 1975 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER March 13, 1975 Holstenhalle 1, Neumünster, GER March 14, 1975 Weser-Ems-Halle, Oldenburg, GER March 15, 1975 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER March 17, 1975 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER March 19, 1975 Landwirtschafshalle, Kaiserlauten, GER March 20, 1975 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER March 21, 1975 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER March 22, 1975 Halle Münsterland, Münster, GER March 23, 1975 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER March 25, 1975 Donauhalle, Ulm, GER March 26, 1975 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER March 31, 1975 Roll Over Beethoven, Dublin, IRE Rory Gallagher UK Tour April 1975 April 14, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG April 15, 1975 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG April 16, 1975 Town Hall, Reading, ENG April 17, 1975 Festival Theatre, Paignton, ENG April 18, 1975 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG April 19, 1975 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG April 21, 1975 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG April 22, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG April 24, 1975 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG April 25, 1975 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG April 26, 1975 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 4/30/1975 Luxembourg Blow-up 5/2/1975 Colmar F Parc des Expositions 5/4/1975 Caen F Cinema Concorde 5/5/1975 Brest F Hall des Expositions 5/6/1975 Le Mans F Parc des Attractions 5/7/1975 Bordeaux F Alhambra 5/8/1975 Toulouse F Palais des Sports 5/9/1975 Marseille F Salle Vallier 5/10/1975 Lyon F Bourse du Travail 5/11/1975 Grenoble F Petite Patinoire 5/12/1975 Paris F Gare de la Bastille 5/13/1975 Brüssel B Forest National Hall 5/24/1975 Leeds GB University 6/1/1975 USA Tour USA Various dates 6/20/1975 Parsippany USA Joint In The Woods Festival 7/11/1975 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival 7/1/1975 Ghent B Festival 7/24/1975 Blankenberge B Golden Lyon Awards "Gouden Leeuw" festival-free on the dam of Blankenberge MUD, KIKI DEE, LEO SAYER, PILOT, MAGGIE BELL, RUBETTES, RORY GALLAGHER, PIERRE RAPSAT, RANDY NEWMAN 7/25/1975 Lille F FR3-TV / Lambersart-Studios 8/9/1975 Turku FIN Runsala-Parken Ruis-Rockfestival 9/1/1975 USA Tour USA Various dates 9/1/1975 Los Angeles USA Open Air Festival 9/1/1975 New York USA Madison Square Garden 9/20/1975 Washington USA Constitution Hall 9/25/1975 "Ottawa,ON" CAN National Arts Centre Mahogany Rush 9/30/1975 Toronto CAN Massey Hall Oct 1975 London GB Wessex-Studios Against The Grain Oct 1975 USA Tour USA Various dates Oct 1975 St. Louis USA Label: Chrysalis Oct 1975 Kansas City USA Kemper Arena with ZZ Top October 4, 1975 WLU Theatre Auditorium, Waterloo, ON (2 shows 6.30 & 10.00, supported by Mahogany Rush) 10/13/1975 "Calgary, Alberta" CAN The Victoria. Pavillion opened for Blue Oyster Cult with Pegasus 10/18/1975 "San Diego, CA" USA San Diego Sports Arena 10/27/1975 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre 10/28/1975 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre 10/29/1975 "Columbus, OH" USA Agora Ballroom Elliot Murphy October 31, 1975 Record Plant Studio, Sausalito, CA (Radio Session) 11/1/1975 USA Tour USA Various dates 11/1/1975 "Wichita, KS" USA Rory`s amplifier goes on fire 11/1/1975 Vancouver CAN PNE Gardens 11/12/1975 Portland USA Paramount Theatre 11/11/1975 "Seattle, WA" USA Paramount Northwest Theatre 11/14/1975 "San Jose, CA" USA San Jose Civic Audiorium "Atlanta Rhythm Section, Gary Wright" 11/16/1975 "San Francisco, CA" USA Winterland "Atlanta Rhythm Section, Gary Wright" 11/17/1975 Santa Monica USA Civic Auditorium 11/18/1975 Santa Barbara USA University of California Campbell Hall 11/19/1975 "Riverside, CA" USA Univ. Of Calfornia Riverside Cold Touch 11/22/1975 "Irvine, CA" USA Crawford Hall UC Irvine 11/25/1975 Dallas USA Electric Ballroom November 25-26, 1975 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX November 28, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX December 3, 1975 Alex Cooley`s Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA December 5, 1975 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supporting 10CC) December ?, 1975 Lancaster University Main Hall, Lancaster, ENG December ?, 1975 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT December 13, 1975 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT December 14, 1975 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG December 15, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG Rory w/o his band the band is Chris Morrison played on keyboards prevented because of fog... December 16, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG December 18, 1975 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG December 19, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG December 22, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG Rory played a free gig with his band after the solo gig on 15th December. December 23, 1975 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (introduced by Lonnie Donegan) December 30, 1975 Carlton Cinema, Dublin, IRE 1976 January 1, 1976 Cork, IRE January 2, 1976 Galway, IRE January 3, 1976 Waterford, IRE January 5-6, 1976 Grosvenor Hall, Belfast, NI January 8, 1976 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI January 15, 1976 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Kansas) 1/16/1976 "Chicago, IL" USA Aragon Ballroom "with Kansas, The Babys" 1/17/1976 "Hammond, IL" USA Hammond Civic Center "with Ted Nugent, Artful Dodger" 1/18/1976 St. Louis USA Ambassador Theatre 1/20/1976 "Waterloo, IA" USA Conway Civic Center 1/23/1976 "Mattoon, Ill" USA Lakeland College Canned Heat 1/24/1976 "Macomb, IL" USA Western Illinois Universary "Ted Nugent, Leslie West Band" January 25-27, 1976 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supprting Kiss) 1/28/1976 "Greencastle, IN" USA DePauw Universary opened for kansas...electrical problem so Kansas didn't play 1/29/1976 "St. Paul, MN" USA 1/30/1976 "Mount Prospect, IL" USA Randhurst Ice Arena "Blue Oyster Cult, Bob Seger" January 31, 1976 Campus Music Theatre, East Lansing, MI February 1, 1976 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Ted Nugent, with Angel) 2/4/1976 "Atlanta, GA" USA Omni w/Nazareth & Deep Purple 2/6/1976 "Erie, PA" USA Erie County Field House with Kansas 2/7/1976 "Allentown, PA" USA Muhlenberg College Kansas February 8-9, 1976 Bottom Line, New York City, NY February 12, 1976 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Foghat, with Ace) February 14, 1976 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Black Oak Arkansas) 3/2/1976 London GB Shepherd`s Bush Theatre Old Grey Whistle Test 3/4/1976 Hamburg D Musikhalle 3/6/1976 Berlin D Deutschlandhalle 3/8/1976 Köln D Sporthalle 3/9/1976 Offenbach D Stadthalle 3/10/1976 Münster D Halle Münsterland March 12, 1976 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER 3/14/1976 Den Haag NL Vlieger Moelen Grand Gala Populaire Awards 3/16/1976 Goeteborg S 3/20/1976 Stockholm S Konserthus 3/21/1976 Helsinki F Kulttuuritalo 3/23/1976 Den Haag NL Congresgebouw 3/24/1976 Amsterdam NL Jaap Edenhal 3/25/1976 Kerkrade NL Rodahal March 26, 1976 NCRV TV-Studio, Hilversum, NED March 26, 1976 Het Turfschip, Breda, NED March 27, 1976 Arena Hall, Deurne, BEL (supported by Sunwheel) March 28, 1976 P.E. Janson University, Brussels, BEL March 29, 1976 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA 4/1/1976 Lyon F Bourse du Travail 4/2/1976 Basel CH St. Jakobshalle 4/3/1976 Zürich CH Volkshaus 4/5/1976 München D Olympiahalle 4/21/1976 Hilversum NL Lowland Festival Jun / Jul 76 München D Musicland Studios Calling Card 7/15/1976 Hendaya FR 1st Festival Jazz Blues D'Hendaye Jul / Aug 76 USA / Canada Tour USA Various dates 7/21/1976 "Syracuse, NY" USA Onandaga Co. War Memorial July 23, 1976 Shea Stadium, Queens, NY (supporting Jethro Tull & Robin Trower) July 24, 1976 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON (supporting Aerosmith, with Rick Derringer & Henry Gross) July 25, 1976 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI (supporting Jethro Tull & Robin Trower, with Rick Derringer) July 29, 1976 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supporting Jethro Tull) July 31, 1976 Hydroglobe, Dayton, OH (with Aerosmith, Rick Derringer & Ted Nugent) August 1, 1976 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supporting Rick Derringer) August 1, 1976 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (unconfirmed. with ZZ Top, Outlaws & Tommy Bolin) August 2, 1976 Nebraska ?? August 3, 1976 Cleveland, OH August 4, 1976 Detroit, MI August 6, 1976 Civic center, Providence, RI (with Aerosmith, Rick Derringer & Starcastle) August 8, 1976 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Jethro Tull, Robin Trower & Todd Rungren) August 10, 1976 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supporting Jethro Tull) August 11, 1976 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (with Johnny & Edgar Winter & Point Blank) August 15, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Jethro Tull & Robin Trower, with Starcastle) August 16, 1976 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA (supporting Jethro Tull, ELO & Robin Trower, with Starcastle & Camel) August 18, 1976 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting Jethro Tull, ELO, with Camel) August 22, 1976 San Francisco, CA August 27, 1976 Orange, FRA (Festival) August 28, 1976 Necker Stadium, Rottweil, GER (Rock Circus Festival. Afternoon performance, with Mannfred Mann's Earth Band, Alberto Y Lost, Trios Paranoias, Horslips, Tea, Scorpions & Baker Gurvitz Army) August 28, 1976 Reading, ENG (Festival. Evening) August 31, 1976 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER 9/3/1976 Warschau Congress Hall 9/4/1976 Katowice PL Spodek 9/5/1976 Gdansk PL 9/11/1976 Lochem NL Openluchttheater 10/6/1976 Köln D WDR-Studio L Rockpalast 10/20/1976 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Rory meets Bob Dylan after the concert) Rory Gallagher US Tour 1976 October 31, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (with ZZ Top) November 1, 1976 Agora, Cleveland,OH November 3, 1976 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, supported by Artful Dodger) November 4, 1976 Feris State College Starr Auditorium, Big Rapids, MI November 5, 1976 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Toots & the Maytals) November 6, 1976 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (with Hall & Oates) November 7, 1976 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supported by Robert Palmer & Baby) November 10, 1976 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (with Wet Willie) November 11, 1976 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA November 12, 1976 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supporting The Doobie Brothers) November 13, 1976 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Doobie Brothers, with Cate Brothers) November 14, 1976 Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY (supporting The Doobie Brothers) November 17, 1976 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA November 18, 1976 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Point Blank) November 19, 1976 Winterland, San Francisco, CA November 21, 1976 Cal State Universary Gym, San Jose, CA (supported by Point Blank) November 23, 1976 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA (supported by Point Blank) November 24, 1976 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR November 25, 1976 Summit, Houston, TX (2 shows, Supporting ZZ Top) November 26, 1976 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Montrose & Automatic man) November 27-28, 1976 Tarrant County Convention, Fort Worth, TX (Supporting ZZ Top) November 29, 1976 Lissner Auditorium, Washington DC December 1, 1976 Premier Theater, Westchester, NY (with Dave Mason) December 2, 1976 Civic Center, Hartford, CT (with Dave Mason & Ambrosia) December 4, 1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA (with Dave Mason) December 5, 1976 My Father`s Place, Roslyn, NY December 6, 1976 Calderone Theatre, Hempstead, NY (with Be Bop Deluxe & Wiggy Bits) December 7, 1976 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY (with Dave Mason) December 10, 1976 Liverpool, ENG December 12, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG December 13, 1976 Edmonton Odeon, London, ENG December 15, 1976 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG December 16-17, 1976 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT December 18, 1976 Bingley Hall, Birmingham, ENG December 28-30, 1976 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE 1977 1/1/1977 Cork IRL City Hall 1/2/1977 Cork IRL City Hall 1/4/1977 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/5/1977 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/6/1977 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 07.-12.01.77 Cork IRL Rory has a throat infection 1/13/1977 Cork IRL Rory is snowbound in Ireland 1/14/1977 Dundee GB Caird Hall 1/15/1977 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 1/16/1977 Liverpool GB Empire January 17, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 1/18/1977 London GB Hammersmith Odeon 1/19/1977 London GB Hammersmith Odeon """Sight and Sound"" BBC Show" 1/20/1977 London GB Hippodrome BBC-2 TV-Show 1/21/1977 Brighton GB Dome 1/24/1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG January 25, 1977 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL 1/26/1977 Aberystwyth GB University 1/27/1977 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 1/28/1977 Lancaster GB University 1/29/1977 Leeds GB University 1/30/1977 Wolverhampton GB Civic Center 2/1/1977 Dundee GB February 8, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG February 9, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 2/10/1977 Aberdeen GB Music Hall 2/12/1977 Ipswich GB Gaumont 2/13/1977 Bournemouth GB Winter Gardens 2/14/1977 Dublin IRL Irish TV Me & My Music 2/15/1977 Leicester GB De Montford Hall February 17, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG February 18, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 3/2/1977 London GB Royal Albert Hall Lonnie Donegan introduced Rory at his birthday 4/6/1977 London GB Golders Green 6/22/1977 London GB Hammersmith Odeon June 26, 1977 Macroom Castle, Cork, IRE (Mountain Dew Festival) 7/1/1977 Belgium Tour B Various dates 7/1/1977 Louvain B 7/22/1977 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival GM Albert King: Live 7/23/1977 Essen D Grugahalle Rockpalast 7/25/1977 Ghent B Festival 8/19/1977 London GB BBC-Studios N. Horne Show 8/21/1977 Aubagne F Festival 9/1/1977 Köln D 9/3/1977 Nürnberg D Zeppelinfeld September 4, 1977 Wildparkstadion, Karlsruhe, GER (Karlsruhe Rock Festival 1977, with Santana, Chicago, Udo Lindenberg, Lake & Thin Lizzy September 29, 1977 Dôle, FRA September 30, 1977 Arena Hall, Deurne, BEL October 1, 1977 Europa Hall, Tielt, BEL October 2, 1977 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL October 3, 1977 Reims, FRA October 4, 1977 Lille, FRA October 5, 1977 Le Havre, FRA October 6, 1977 Hippodrome, Paris, FRA Thursday 6 October RORY GALLAGHER: Omni-sports hall in Grivegnée October 7, 1977 Poitiers, FRA October 8, 1977 Orlèans, FRA Rory Galagher Japanese Tour 1977 Rory Gallagher : Vocals & Guitars Gerry McAvoy : Bass Rod de'Ath : Drums Lou Martin : Keyboards October 25, 1977 Nagoya-shi Kokaido, Nagoya, JPN October 27, 1977 Yubin-chokin Hall, Hiroshima, JPN October 31, 1977 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN November 1, 1977 Kousei-nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN November 3, 1977 Kousei-nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN (2 shows 2.0 & 7.00) November 4-5, 1977 Nakano Sunplaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN (2 shows on 5th, 2.0 & 7.00) 11/1/1977 Australia / New Zealand AUS Various dates 11/1/1977 Perth AUS Perth Concert Hall Dec 1977 San Francisco USA Rory has a small accident and breaks his thump Dec 1977 San Francisco USA His Masters Wheels Studio Photo Finish (1st trial) 1978 March 7, 1978 Helsinki, FIN (Festival with Bob Marley & The Wailers) April 1, 1978 Ijsselhal, Zwolle, NED April 2, 1978 Turfschip, Breda, NED April 3, 1978 Passage, Schiedam, NED April 4, 1978 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED April 5, 1978 Brabanthal, Den Bosch, NED Rory Gallagher UK Tour April 1978 April 9, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT April 11, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 12, 1978 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 13, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG April 15, 1978 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG April 19, 1978 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG April 20, 1978 Pavillion, West Runton, ENG April 21, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG April 22, 1978 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG April 23, 1978 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (supported by Joe O`Donnell) April 25, 1978 Kent University, Canterbury, ENG April 26, 1978 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG April 28-29, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Last gig with Lou Martin & Rod de`Ath) June 12-17, 1978 The Point, Victoria, London, ENG (Practises with drummer Ted McKenna) 6/21/1978 London GB Chrysalis Records Gerry McAvoy (b.) 22.-24.06.78 Cork IRL Practises w. Ted McKenna 6/1/1978 Ireland Tour (Various dates) June 24, 1978 Macroom Castle, Macroom, IRE (Mountain Dew Festival. Supported by Joe O'Donnell's Vision Band, Jenny Haan's Lion, Hot Guitars & Stepaside. 1st gig with Ted McKenna) 6/1/1978 Hilltown IRL INF Hall 7/1/1978 Roskilde DK Festival 7/2/1978 Vestfold NO Horten Festival Bob Marley 8/18/1978 Wien A ORF Ohne Maulkorb September 1, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT September 9, 1978 München D ZDF Rockpop Rory Gallagher European Tour March 1978 September 15, 1978 Centre Sportif du Bout-du-Monde, Geneva, SUI September 16, 1978 Eulachhalle, Winterthur, SUI September 19, 1978 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT September 20, 1978 Sporthalle, Böblingen, GER September 21, 1978 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER September 22, 1978 Halle Münsterland, Münster, GER September 23, 1978 Eissporthalle, Berlin, GER September 24, 1978 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER September 26, 1978 Grugahalle, Essen, GER September 27, 1978 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER September 28, 1978 Sporthalle, Köln, GER September 29, 1978 Niedersachsenhalle, Hannover, GER September 30-October 2, 1978 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER October 3, 1978 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER October 4, 1978 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER October 5, 1978 Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg-Eppelheim, GER October 6, 1978 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 7, 1978 Hemmerleinhalle Neunkirchen, Nürnberg, GER 10/10/1978 Lille F Palais des Sports transm. by Radio FR3 10/11/1978 Rouen F Parc des Expos 10/12/1978 Colmar F Parc des Expos 10/13/1978 Dijon F Palais des Sports 10/14/1978 Clermont-Ferrand F Maison des Sports 10/16/1978 Le Mans F La Rotonde 10/17/1978 Nantes F Salle du Champ-de-Mars 10/18/1978 Poitiers F Les Arenes 10/19/1978 Bordeaux F Parc des Expos 10/20/1978 Colomiers/Toulouse F Hall Comminges 10/21/1978 Marseille F Stade Velodrome 10/22/1978 Lyon F Palais des Sports October 23-24, 1978 Hippodrome Porte de Pantin, Paris, FRA October 25, 1978 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED 10/27/1978 Kopenhagen DK Tivolis Concertroom 10/29/1978 Oslo N Chateau Neuf 10/30/1978 Stockholm S Goeta Lejon November 8, 1978 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (supported by Arlyn Gale) 11/9/1978 Chicago USA Park West 2 shows 11/10/1978 New York USA The Bottom Line 11/11/1978 New York USA The Bottom Line 11/13/1978 Boston USA The Paradise Theatre 11/14/1978 "Roslyn, NY" USA My Father's Place Arlyn Gale 11/15/1978 "Washington,DC" USA Bayou Club November 16, 1978 Orpheum Theatre, New Orleans, LA (supported by Lander Ballard) November 17-18, 1978 Starz Club, Philadelphia, PA November 19, 1978 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supported by Arlyn Gale) 11/20/1978 Cleveland USA Agora Theatre 11/21/1978 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 11/22/1978 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 11/24/1978 Atlanta USA Agora Ballroom 11/25/1978 Atlanta USA Agora Ballroom 11/26/1978 "St. Louis, MO" USA Mississippi Knights 11/27/1978 "St. Louis, MO" USA Mississippi Knights Arlyn Gale 11/28/1978 "Houston, TX" USA Texas Opry House Arlyn Gale 11/29/1978 San Jose USA University Student Union Hall 11/30/1978 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Starwood Club 12/1/1978 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Starwood Club 12/2/1978 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Starwood Club 12/3/1978 San Francisco USA Old Waldorf 12/4/1978 University of California, Davis, CA December 7, 1978 Middlesex Polytech. Inst., London, ENG (UK TV "Rock Goes To College" Recorded. Broadcast January 12, 1979) Rory Gallagher UK Tour 1978/1979 (with Bram Tchaikovsky) December 8, 1978 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 9, 1978 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 10, 1978 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 11, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 12, 1978 St. David`s Hall, Cardiff, WAL (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 13, 1978 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 14, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 15, 1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December ?, 1978 The Bridge House, London, ENG (Jam-session with Ramrod) December 24, 1978 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA December 27-30, 1978 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) December 31, 1978-January 1, 1979 Arcadia, Cork, IRE (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) 1979 January 3-6, 1979 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) January 9, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) January 10, 1979 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) January 12-14, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) January 15, 1979 Marquee, London, ENG January 16, 1979 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) January 17, 1979 Dome, Brighton, ENG (Supported by Bram Tchaikovsky) 2/7/1979 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall 2/8/1979 Southampton GB Guildhall 2/11/1979 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 2/16/1979 London GB 2/25/1979 Irun E Fronton Uranzu 2/27/1979 Badalona E Pabellon del Joventut 2/28/1979 San Sebastian E 3/1/1979 Madrid E Pabellon del Real Madrid March 3, 1979 Pavilhao Dramatico de Cascais, Cascais, POR 3/4/1979 Porto P Pavilhao Infante de Sagres May 1979 St. Wendel D 5/6/1979 Wiesbaden D Rhein-Main-Halle Rockpalast 5/14/1979 Köln D Satorisääle 6/5/1979 Wiesbaden D ZDF TV-Studio Drehscheibe 6/16/1979 Dublin IRL RTE TV-Studio Aspects of Rock 7/7/1979 Torhout B Festival 7/8/1979 Werchter B Rockfestival Saturday 7 July and Sunday 8 TALKING HEADS, TOM ROBINSON BAND, RORY GALLAGHER, KEVIN COYNE, DIRE STRAITS, RAYMOND VAN HET GROENEWOUD at Werchter Festival. 7/18/1979 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival August 18, 1979 Ludwigsparkstadion, Saarbrücken, GER (Saarbrücken Open Air '79, supporting Queen, with Ten Years After, Molly Hatchet, Lake, Voyager & Red Baron) August ?, 1979 Pittsburgh, PA August 22, 1979 Old Man River, New Orleans, LA August 23, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX 8/24/1979 Houston USA Texas Opera House 2 shows 8/25/1979 "Dallas, TX" USA Palladium NRBQ< The Bugs Henderson Group 8/28/1979 St. Louis USA Mississippi Knights 8/29/1979 Memphis USA Poet`s Music Hall 8/30/1979 Nashville USA Tennessee Theatre 8/31/1979 Atlanta USA Agora Club 9/1/1979 Atlanta USA Agora Club 9/4/1979 New York USA The Bottom Line 2 shows 9/5/1979 New York USA The Bottom Line 2 shows 9/6/1979 New York USA The Bottom Line WNEW FM Radio-show 9/7/1979 Roslyn USA My Father`s Place 2 shows 9/8/1979 Roslyn USA My Father`s Place 2 shows 9/9/1979 West Springfield USA 9/10/1979 "Boston, MA" USA The Paradise Rock Club 9/11/1979 "Boston, MA" USA The Paradise Rock Club 9/12/1979 "Hartford, CN" USA Hard Rock Cafe 9/13/1979 Albany USA J.B. Scott`s 9/14/1979 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 9/15/1979 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club September 19-20, 1979 The Venue, London, ENG 9/22/1979 Saarbrücken D Ludwigparkstadion with Queen September 24, 1979 Hemmerleinhalle, Nürnberg, GER 9/25/1979 Hof D Freiheitshalle 9/26/1979 Böblingen D Sporthalle 9/28/1979 Siegen D Siegerlandhalle 9/29/1979 Münster D Halle Münsterland 9/30/1979 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 10/1/1979 Bremen D Stadthalle IV 10/3/1979 Rosenheim D Inntalhalle 10/4/1979 Passau D Niederbayernhalle October 5-6, 1979 Cirkus Krone, Munich, GER 10/8/1979 Hannover D Eilenriederhalle October 9, 1979 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER 10/10/1979 Dortmund D Westfalenhalle III 10/11/1979 Köln D Sporthalle October 12, 1979 Arena Hall, Deurne, BEL 10/13/1979 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique 10/14/1979 Berlin D ICC 10/18/1979 Sittard NL Stadsschouwburg 10/19/1979 Den Bosch NL Brabanthal 10/20/1979 Utrecht NL Vredenburg 10/21/1979 Zwolle NL Ijsselhal 10/22/1979 Nijmegen NL Vereeniging 10/24/1979 Wolfsburg D Stadthalle 10/27/1979 Stockholm S Konzerthuset 10/28/1979 Goeteborg S Konzerthuset 10/29/1979 Oslo N Chateau Neuf 10/30/1979 Kopenhagen DK Tivoli 11/3/1979 London GB The Venue 11/14/1979 Montreal CAN Le Plateau Steve Segal opened 11/15/1979 New Haven USA Toad`s Place 11/16/1979 Albany USA J.B. Scott`s 11/17/1979 Philadelphia USA Tower Theatre 11/18/1979 "Lake Placid, NY" USA The Olympic Arena Marshall Tucker Band November 20-21, 1979 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting Jefferson Starship) 11/22/1979 Brown`s Mills USA Alexander`s 11/23/1979 Passaic USA Capitol Theatre with Jefferson Starship 11/25/1979 "Youngstown, OH" USA The Agora 11/26/1979 "Cleveland, OH" USA The Agora Reckless Eric Rec. Stage Struck 11/27/1979 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Jefferson Starship) 11/28/1979 "Cincinnati,OH" USA The Palace Theatre 11/29/1979 "Columbus, OH" USA Franklin Co. Veteran`s Memorial November 30, 1979 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Cindy Bullens) 12/1/1979 Chicago USA Aragon Ballroom with Jefferson Starship Cancelled because Starship dudn't give Rory enough stage room to perform 12/2/1979 Schaumberg USA B'Gginnings 12/4/1979 USA "Concert Milwaukee, Auditor." cancelled 12/5/1979 Madison USA Dane County Coliseum 12/6/1979 "La Crosse, WI" USA Mary Sawyer Auditorium 12/7/1979 Inver Grove Heights USA Peabody`s 12/8/1979 "DeKalb, IL" USA n.Illinoise Univ. Field House 12/9/1979 Cedar Rapids USA The Four Seasons Coliseum 12/10/1979 Chicago USA Park West 12/11/1979 St. Louis USA The Opry House 12/12/1979 "Kansas City, MO" USA The Memorial Hall 12/14/1979 San Francisco USA The Old Waldorf Rec. Stage Struck 12/15/1979 San Francisco USA The Old Waldorf 12/17/1979 Portland USA Wreck Of The Hesperus December 18, 1979 Ad-Lib Tavern, Kent, WA December 19, 1979 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC December 20, 1979 Stardust Ballroom, Hollywood, CA (supported by Gary Myrick & The Figures) 1980 0/0/1980 Orleans F Palais des Sports Tour with Elliott Murphy 1/17/1980 Clermont-Ferrand F Chapiteau 1/18/1980 Bordeaux F Palais des Sports 1/19/1980 Pau F Parc des Expositions 1/21/1980 Nice F Chapiteau 1/22/1980 Marseille F Chapiteau Rec. Stage Struck 1/24/1980 Besancon F Palais des Sports 1/25/1980 Reims F Maison des Sports January 26-27, 1980 Pavillon Baltard, Paris, FRA 1/29/1980 Lille F Palais des Sports 1/30/1980 Rouen F Parc des Expositions 2/1/1980 Quimper F Palais des Sports February 2, 1980 Salle Omnisports, Rennes, FRA 2/3/1980 Melun F Chapiteau 2/5/1980 Grenoble F Alpexpo 2/6/1980 Orleans F Palais des Sports 2/7/1980 Strasbourg F Halle Rhenus Rec. Stage Struck 2/8/1980 Nancy F Parc des Expositions 2/1/1980 USA Tour USA Various dates 2/1/1980 Atlanta USA Agora Ballroom 2/1/1980 Hollywood USA Stardust Ballroom 2/1/1980 Nashville USA 2/14/1980 Fresno USA Rainbow Ballroom with Stoneground 3/2/1980 Belfast IRL Usher Hall 3/11/1980 Glasgow GB Scottish TV Alright Now March 17, 1980 Lyceum, London, ENG 3/17/1980 London GB The Venue Rory come along with Al Kooper after Lyceum show and play a 2 hours session 3/18/1980 London GB Acoustic Capital Radio Richard Digance Show 3/21/1980 Paris F Theatre de L`Empire Chorus-TV 4/1/1980 London GB Old Grey Whistle Test 4/2/1980 Hilversum NL Countdown Cafe 4/5/1980 Tralee IRL with Roland van Campenhout 4/6/1980 Limerick IRL Parkway Motel 4/7/1980 Cork IRL City Hall 4/9/1980 Dublin IRL National Stadium Rec. Stage Struck 4/10/1980 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall Good Evening Ulster 4/11/1980 Derry IRL Templemore Sports Complex 4/12/1980 Cookstown IRL Clubland Ballroom 4/13/1980 Newry IRL Hilltown Hall April 15, 1980 Leisureland, Galway, IRE 4/16/1980 Sligo IRL "Baymount, Strandhill" 4/18/1980 Mullingar IRL Horizon 4/24/1980 Dublin IRL Rory Gallagher Australian Tour 1980 June 18, 1980 Perth Concert Hall, Perth, AUS June 21, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS June 23, 1980 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, AUS June 24, 1980 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS June 25, 1980 Granada Theatre, Hobart, AUS June 26, 1980 Cloudlands Ballroom, Brisbane, AUS June 27, 1980 Playroom, Gold Coast, AUS June 28-29, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS Rory Gallagher New Zealand Tour 1980 July 1, 1980 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ July 2, 1980 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ July 4, 1980 Regent Theatre, Dunedin, NZ July 5, 1980 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ 7/5/1980 London GB The Venue 7/12/1980 Deggendorf D Stadthallenpark Blue Danube Festival 7/31/1980 Kriens CH Cinema Scala 8/1/1980 Sneek NL Vee/Markthallen 8/2/1980 Montreuil Sur Mer F Citadelle Festival de la Cote d`Opale 8/22/1980 Reading GB Reading Rock 80 Festival 8/29/1980 Zürich CH Volkshaus Karussel 8/30/1980 Winterthur CH Musikfestwochen Rory Gallagher UK Tour 1980 9/5/1980 Malvern GB Malvern Winter Gardens 9/6/1980 Taunton GB Odeon 9/7/1980 Cardiff GB Top Rank 9/8/1980 Poole GB Art Centre 9/9/1980 Birmingham GB Odeon 9/12/1980 Derby GB Assembly Rooms September 13, 1980 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 9/14/1980 Middlesbrough GB Town Hall 9/15/1980 Preston GB Guildhall 9/18/1980 Guildford GB Civic Hall 9/19/1980 Brighton GB The Dome 9/20/1980 Canterbury GB Odeon September 24, 1980 Maxwell Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by U2) September 25, 1980 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 26, 1980 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT September 27, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT September 28, 1980 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT September 29, 1980 Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG October 3, 1980 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG 10/4/1980 Leeds GB University 10/5/1980 Oxford GB New Theatre 10/6/1980 Leicester GB De Montford Hall 10/7/1980 Stoke GB Hanley Victoria Hall October 10, 1980 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 10/11/1980 St. Albans GB Civic Hall The Rookies 10/12/1980 Southampton GB Gaumont 10/13/1980 Ipswich GB Gaumont 10/14/1980 Coventry GB Coventry Theatre 10/17/1980 London GB Rainbow Theatre 10/18/1980 London GB Rainbow Theatre 12/9/1980 Dublin IRL RTE Radio Studio 12/11/1980 Wien A ORF Ohne Maulkorb 12/31/1980 Salthill Galway IRL Leisureland 1981 1/11/1981 London GB The Venue 2/1/1981 France Tour F Various dates February 19-20, 1981 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA (Last gigs with Ted McKenna) Mrc / Apr 81 London GB Nomis Studios Olympia Rory tests new drummers 5/9/1981 London GB Brendan O`Neill join the band Brendan O`Neill (dr.), Gerry McAvoy (b.), Ray Beavis & Dick Parry,sax., Bob Andrews (keyb.). Tour-man.: Donal Gallagher. Eq.-tech.: Phil McDonnell) May / Jun 81 Pulheim-Stommeln D Dierks Studio (Recording "Jinx") August 27, 1981 The Bridge House, London, ENG (Warm-up concert) August 30, 1981 Gateshead National Stadium, Gateshead, ENG (Rock On The Tyne) September 12, 1981 Nea Philadelphia Stadium, Athens, GRE (with John Earle on sax) September 13, 1981 Aris-Arena, Thessaloniki, GRE September 14, 1981 Palais de Sports, Thessaloniki, GRE 9/21/1981 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique Oct 1981 Rennes F 10/6/1981 Bristol GB Studio 11/17/1981 Canterbury GB Kent University 11/18/1981 Staffordshire GB Keele-University 11/19/1981 Salford GB University 11/20/1981 York GB Central Hall 11/21/1981 Liverpool GB University 11/24/1981 Reading GB University 11/25/1981 Sheffield GB Polytechnic 11/26/1981 Norwich GB East Anglia University November 27, 1981 S.U. Building, Loughborough, ENG 11/28/1981 Bradford GB University 11/29/1981 Lancaster GB University 12/2/1981 London GB Queen Mary College 12/3/1981 Nottingham GB Rock City 12/4/1981 Birmingham GB University 12/5/1981 Uxbridge GB Brunel University 12/14/1981 Stockholm S 12/18/1981 Paris F L`Olympia with Brian Auger 1982 January 16, 1982 Oberrheinhalle, Offenburg, GER (SWF3-Festival) February 28, 1982 Opera House, Cork, IRE March 5, 1982 Salle de Fetes, Melun, FRA March 6, 1982 St. Quentin-en-Yvelines, FRA March 8, 1982 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA March 10, 1982 Orleans, FRA March 11, 1982 Amiens, FRA March 12, 1982 Pavillon Baltard, Paris, FRA March 13, 1982 Cambrai, FRA March 15, 1982 Palais des Sports, Montpellier, FRA March 16, 1982 Theatre de Verdure, Nice, FRA March 17, 1982 Montpellier, FRA March 18, 1982 Annecy, FRA March 19, 1982 Dijon, FRA March 20-21, 1982 Palais d`Hiver, Lyon, FRA March 23, 1982 Halle aux Grains, Toulouse, FRA March 24, 1982 Bordeaux, FRA March 25, 1982 Beaujoire, Nantes, FRA March 26, 1982 Salle Omnisports, Quimper, FRA March 27, 1982 Chapiteau, Le Mans, FRA March 28, 1982 Lille, FRA March 29, 1982 Attikh, Athens, GRE April 1982 USA Tour (Various dates with John Cooke on keyboards) April 14-15, 1982 Metropol, Berlin, GER April 16, 1982 Stadthalle, Kassel, GER April 17, 1982 Grugahalle, Essen, GER April 20, 1982 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (Music-Szene) April 21, 1982 Siegerlandhalle, Siegen, GER April 22, 1982 Stadthalle IV, Bremen, GER April 23, 1982 Stadthalle, Wolfsburg, GER April 25, 1982 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER April 27, 1982 Sporthalle, Köln, GER April 28, 1982 Halle Münsterland, Münster, GER April 29, 1982 Niedersachsenhalle, Hannover, GER May 2, 1982 Kürnachtalhalle, Würzburg, GER May 3, 1982 Cirkus Krone, Munich, GER May 5, 1982 Sporthalle, Böblingen, GER May 6, 1982 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER May 8, 1982 Hall Tivoli, Strasbourg, GER May 10, 1982 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER May 11, 1982 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER Rory Gallagher UK Tour 1982 May 22, 1982 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 23, 1982 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 26, 1982 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 27, 1982 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG May 28, 1982 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT May 30, 1982 Locarno, Bristol, ENG June 1, 1982 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG June 3-4, 1982 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 6/30/1982 Milan I Rolling Stone 7/1/1982 Bologna I Music-Show 7/3/1982 St. Gallen CH Open-Air Festival 05. - 15.07.82 USA Tour USA Various dates 7/1/1982 Memphis USA 7/1/1982 Rapid City USA 7/1/1982 Casper USA 7/17/1982 Dublin IRL Hotpress Birthday Concert July 18, 1982 Punchestown Racecourse, Naas, IRE (Hot Press 5th Birthday Extravaganza, with Bono, The Edge & Friends, Paul Brady, Simple Minds & De Danann) July 28, 1982 Toad's Place, Waterbury, CT 8/1/1982 Stratford Upon Avon GB Shakespeare County Raceway Kent Custom Bike Show 8/1/1982 Frejus F Les Arenas 8/5/1982 Paris F Le'Olympia August 28, 1982 Loreley Freilichtbühne, St. Goarshausen, GER (Rockpalast) September 1, 1982 Dijon, FRA 9/3/1982 Green Bay USA Brown County Arena Tour with Rush 9/4/1982 "La Crosse, WI" USA LaCrosse Center Tour with Rush 9/5/1982 Dubuque USA Five Flags Center Tour with Rush 9/7/1982 "Sioux Falls, SD" USA Souix Falls Arena Tour with Rush 9/8/1982 "Des Moines, IA" USA Veterans Memorial Auditorium Tour with Rush September 9, 1982 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (supporting Rush) 9/11/1982 "Rapid City, SD" USA Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Tour with Rush 9/12/1982 "Bismarck, ND" USA Bismarck Civic Center Tour with Rush 9/14/1982 "Billings, MT" USA Metrapark Tour with Rush 9/15/1982 "Casper, WY" USA Events Center Tour with Rush September 17, 1982 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO (supporting Rush) 9/19/1982 "Pocatello, ID" USA ISU Minidome Tour with Rush 9/20/1982 "Boise, ID" USA BSU Pavilion Tour with Rush 9/21/1982 "Salt Lake City, UT" USA Salt Palace Tour with Rush 9/23/1982 "Los Angeles, CA" USA Reseda Country Club Solo Tour 9/24/1982 "San Jose, CA" USA SanJose Univ Ballroom Chumbi 9/25/1982 "San Francisco, CA" USA Old Waldorf Ron Thompson September 27, 1982 Waterbury, CT September 28, 1982 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA September 29, 1982 Ripley's Music Hall, Philadelphia, PA 10/1/1982 New York USA The Ritz 10/2/1982 New York USA My Father's Place 10/3/1982 New York USA The Ritz 10/4/1982 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Ballroom Fortnox October 5, 1982 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (supported by The Exceptions) 10/6/1982 Chicago USA Park West 10/7/1982 Duluth USA Duluth Arena Tour with Rush 10/8/1982 Duluth USA Duluth Arena Tour with Rush 10/9/1982 MECCA Arena Milwaukee Wisconsin with Rush 10/10/1982 Dane County Coliseum Madison Wisconsin with Rush 10/12/1982 The Checkerdome St. Louis Missouri with Rush 10/13/1982 "Champaign, IL" USA Univ of Illinois Assembly Hall Tour with Rush 10/14/1982 Champaign USA Assembly Hall Tour with Rush 10/15/1982 The Checkerdome St. Louis Missouri with Rush 10/16/1982 Kemper Arena Kansas City Missouri with Rush 10/17/1982 "Wichita, KS" USA Kansas Coliseum Tour with Rush 10/18/1982 "Oklahoma City, OK" USA 10/19/1982 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis Tennessee with Rush 10/20/1982 Municipal Auditorium Nashville Tennessee with Rush 10/30/1982 Rupp Arena Lexington Kentucky with Rush 10/31/1982 Evansville USA Roberts Municipal Stadium Tour with Rush 11/1/1982 Market Square Arena Indianapolis Indiana with Rush 11/3/1982 "Richfield, OH" USA Richfield Coliseum Tour with Rush 11/4/1982 "Columbus, OH" USA Ohio Center Tour with Rush 11/5/1982 "South Bend, IN" USA Morris Civic Center Tour with Rush November 7-8, 1982 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Rush) 11/9/1982 "Dayton,OH" USA University of Dayton Arena Tour with Rush November 11, 1982 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI (supporting Rush) 11/12/1982 "Toledo, OH" USA Sports Arena Tour with Rush 11/13/1982 "Columbus, OH" USA Agora Ballroom 11/15/1982 Montreal CAN The Spectrum Solo Tour 11/16/1982 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 11/18/1982 Ottawa CAN Barrymore`s Music Hall 11/19/1982 Rosemont USA Rosemont Horizon Tour with Rush 11/20/1982 Rosemont USA Rosemont Horizon Tour with Rush 11/21/1982 Rosemont USA Rosemont Horizon Tour with Rush 11/29/1982 Largo USA Capital Centre Tour with Rush 11/30/1982 Hampton USA Hampton Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/2/1982 New York USA Madison Square Garden Tour with Rush 12/3/1982 New York USE Madison Square Garden Tour with Rush 12/5/1982 Providence USA Civic Center Tour with Rush 12/6/1982 "Boston, MA" USA Boston Garden Tour with Rush 12/8/1982 Uniondale USA Nassau Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/9/1982 Uniondale USA Nassau Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/11/1982 New Haven USA Veteran`s Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/13/1982 Philadelphia USA The Spectrum Tour with Rush 12/14/1982 Philadelphia USA The Spectrum Tour with Rush 12/15/1982 Worcester USA The Centrum Tour with Rush 12/27/1982 Dublin IRL SFX Hall 1983 May 7, 1983 Parc de la Villette, Paris, FRA 5/28/1983 Rennes F Velodrome Plein-Air ADN Festival 5/29/1983 Arras F Parc des Expositions 7/23/1983 Nyon CH Paleo Folk Festival Albert Collins & The Icebr.: Jammin` With Albert July 26-27, 1983 Marquee, London, ENG July 30-31, 1983 Lisdoonvarna Ballroom, Lisdoonvarna, IRE (6th Lisdoonvarna Festival) 8/1/1983 Short USA Tour USA Various dates 8/1/1983 Palo Alto USA Keystone 8/1/1983 Youngstown USA 8/14/1983 Washington USA Saba Club December 28-29, 1983 SFX Hall, Dublin, IRE 12/30/1983 Killarney IRL Gleneagle 1984 1/1/1984 Cork IRL City Hall 1/3/1984 Enniskillen IRL Forum Enniskillen January 4-5, 1984 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI 1/5/1984 Belfast IRL Ulster TV-Studio 1/6/1984 Omagh IRL 1/7/1984 Sligo IRL Baymount Hotel 1/8/1984 Kilkenny IRL Mrc 1984 London GB BBC Studios Session March 22, 1984 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (With Richard Thompson, David Lindley & Juan Martin) March 23, 1984 Guildhall, Cambridge, ENG (With Richard Thompson, David Lindley & Juan Martin) March 24, 1984 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (With Richard Thompson, David Lindley & Juan Martin) 5/31/1984 Bergen N Nygardsparken 6/2/1984 Seinäjoki FIN Provinssirock-Festival 6/3/1984 Tromsoe N Tromsoehallen 6/5/1984 Stockholm S Gröna Lund 7/1/1984 Belgium Tour B Various dates July 7, 1984 Bosenbach Stadion, St. Wendel, GER (St. Wendeler Open Air Festival) 7/16/1984 Pistoia I Piazzo Duomo Alexis Corner Tribute Mark Feltham join the band "with Jimmy Page, Georgie " as an occasional session "Fame, Ginger Baker" player 7/27/1984 Calpe E Calpe Rock Music Festival 25.-27.07.84 Alicante E Festival de Calpe 8/5/1984 Zohhoven B Festivalcatraz 8/11/1984 Colmar F Foire aux Vins 8/12/1984 Skanderborg DK Open-Air Festival 8/18/1984 Ibbenbüren D 4. Open-Air Festival September 1, 1984 Openluchttheater, Tegelen, NED (Bluesrock Festival, with Bo Diddley & Mainsqueeze, Rocket '88, Louisiana Red, Roland & His Blues Workshop, Flavium & Woody & The Sidemen) 9/2/1984 Haiger D Grasrennbahn 9/8/1984 Ahlen D Open-Air Festival 9/9/1984 Loreley D Golden Summernight Festival 9/15/1984 Quimper F Stade de Panvillers December ?, 1984 Dublin IRL Ulster Hall December 9, 1984 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (Ethiopia Benefit Concert, performing in an all-star band with Jack Bruce (bass, vocals), Charlie Watts (drums), Ian Stewart (keyboards), Don Weller (sax), Willie Garnett (sax), John Picard (trombone), Dick Heckstall-Smith (sax) & John Martyn (guitar) on a few songs. Also performing sets were John Martyn, Jim Diamond, Bert Jansch & Rick Wakeman) 1985 6/7/1905 Cork Eire Lark on the Lee January 1985 Yugoslavia Tour (Various dates) January 14, 1985 Dvorana Tivoli, Ljubljana, YUG January 15, 1985 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, YUG January 17, 1985 Beograd, YUG January 18, 1985 Sajmiste Hall, Novi Sad, YUG January 19, 1985 Sarajevo, YUG January 1985 Hungarian Tour (Various dates) January 21, 1985 Gymnasium, Pecs, HUN January 22, 1985 Sportcsarnok, Budapest, HUN 2/26/1985 Dingwalls, London, ENG Whistle Test 3/17/1985 Dublin IRL RTE Radio Studio St. Patrick`s Special 5/15/1985 Huntington Beach USA Golden Bear 5/16/1985 San Francisco USA The Stone 5/17/1985 Palo Alto USA The Stone May 18, 1985 Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Roy Buchanan) May 20, 1985 Tucson, AZ May 21, 1985 After The Goldrush, Tempe, AZ 5/22/1985 Albuquerque USA Grand Central May 25, 1985 Opera House, Austin, TX 5/26/1985 Houston USA Cardis Club May 27, 1985 Dallas, TX 5/29/1985 St. Louis USA Mississippi Nights 5/30/1985 Kansas City USA 6/1/1985 Cedar Lake USA Midwest Ballroom 6/2/1985 Chicago USA Cabaret Metro 6/4/1985 Toronto CAN Nags Head North 6/5/1985 Toronto CAN Nags Head North 6/6/1985 Ottawa CAN Barrymore`s Club 6/7/1985 Kitchener CAN Coronet Motor Hotel June 8, 1985 Harpo's, Detroit, MI 6/10/1985 Cleveland USA Peabody`s Downunder 6/11/1985 New Haven USA Toads Place 6/12/1985 Providence USA Lupo`s Heartbreak 6/13/1985 Boston USA Paradise Theatre 6/14/1985 Brooklyn USA L'Amour's 62nd Street Bayshore 6/15/1985 West Islip USA The Sundance 6/16/1985 Ottawa CAN Barrymore Music Hall 6/18/1985 Washington USA Saba Club Linwood taylor opened 6/19/1985 Washington USA Saba Club Linwood taylor opened 6/21/1985 Philadelphia USA Chestnut Cabaret 6/22/1985 Philadelphia USA Chestnut Cabaret 6/23/1985 New York USA Lone Star Cafe 2 shows 6/24/1985 New York USA Lone Star Cafe 6/27/1985 Casper USA Event Center ?? 6/27/1985 Toad's Place New Haven Connecticut 6/28/1985 Bayshore/Long Island USA Sundance Club 6/29/1985 Reading USA Mean Mr. Mustard`s Club 6/30/1985 New York USA Lonestar Cafe 7/5/1985 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival 7/6/1985 Hollabrunn A Blue Danube Jazz Summit 85 8/11/1985 Mont-de-Marsan F August 17, 1985 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED 8/18/1985 Didam NL Nevelhorst Festival in the afternoon 8/18/1985 Jübek D Festival in the evening 9/19/1985 Hamburg D Grosse Freiheit 36 1986 3/20/1986 Manchester GB BBC Studios 4/17/1986 London GB Paul Jones Rhytm`n Blues Show 4/19/1986 Dagenham GB The Village Blues Club 5/12/1986 Paris F Le Casino May 13, 1986 Salle Du Baron, Orleans, FRA May 15-16, 1986 Salle Espace Foire, Lille, FRA May 17, 1986 RDS Stadium, Dublin, IRE (Self Aid) 5/19/1986 Bruchhausen-Vilsen D Open-Air Festival with James Brown 5/23/1986 Clermont-Ferrand F 5/24/1986 Quessy Cite F Chapiteau 5/28/1986 Toulouse F Halle aux Grains 5/30/1986 Laval F Aalle Polyvalente July 5, 1986 Inselwiese, Dinkelsbühl, GER (Out In The Green '86 Festival supporting Jethro Tull, Status Quo, Lee Aaron, Nazareth & Magnum) July 6, 1986 Loreley Freilichtbühne, St. Goarshausen, GER (Out In The Green '86 Festival supporting Jethro Tull & Status Quo, with Graham Parker & The Shot, Nazareth, Magnum & Jason Bonham's Virginia Wolf) July 9, 1986 Palau Blaugrana, Barcelona, SPA July 10, 1986 Sala Canciller, Madrid, SPA July 12, 1986 Plaza de Toros, Gijon, SPA July 13, 1986 Fronton Santi Brouard, Lekeitio, SPA (Rory played for three hours after the support band cancelled) 7/15/1986 Hendaya F Jazz Blues D'Hendaye 1st annual 8/9/1986 Colmar F Foire aux Vins 8/24/1986 Aberdeen GB The Venue August 25, 1986 Pavilion, Ayr, SCOT 8/26/1986 Edinburgh GB Queen`s Hall 8/27/1986 Edinburgh GB Queen`s Hall 8/28/1986 Leeds GB Irish Centre 1987 4/12/1987 Utrecht NL 5/2/1987 Wien A City Festival 6/27/1987 Göttingen D Festival 7/1/1987 London GB Music Works & Redan Records St. Defender 7/12/1987 Deggendorf D Stadthallenpark Blue Danube Festival July 18, 1987 Odenwaldring, Schaafheim/Babenhausen, GER (Out in the Green Festival, with Barclay James Harvest, Status Quo, Kansas & Emerson, Lake & Palmer) 8/5/1987 Mildenhall GB Festival 8/8/1987 Arbon CH Seepark Open Air Festival 8/11/1987 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 8/21/1987 Trochtelfingen D Festival am See 8/23/1987 Hamburg D Stadtpark 8/25/1987 Edinburgh GB City-Festival Rory Gallagher UK Tour October 1987 October 1, 1987 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 10/3/1987 Edinburgh GB Playhouse 10/4/1987 Glasgow GB Pavilion 10/6/1987 Bristol GB The Studio 10/7/1987 Cardiff GB St. David`s Hall October 8, 1987 International 2, Manchester, ENG 10/9/1987 Liverpool GB Royal Court 10/11/1987 Reading GB Hexagon 10/12/1987 Nottingham GB Rock City 10/13/1987 Leeds GB Irish Centre 10/14/1987 Sheffield GB City Hall October 16, 1987 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 10/17/1987 Southampton GB Mayflower 10/18/1987 Birmingham GB Hummingbird 11/4/1987 Cork IRL Cork Opera House 11/1/1987 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 11/9/1987 Köln D WDR WWF-Club 11/10/1987 Utrecht NL Muziek Centrum Vredenburg 11/11/1987 Deinze B Brielpoort 11/12/1987 Geleen NL De Hanenhof November 13, 1987 ZDF Tele-Illustrierte, Mainz, GER November 15, 1987 Musikzirkus, Hamburg, GER November 16, 1987 Metropol, Berlin, GER November 17, 1987 Wohra Kulturhalle, Gemünden, GER November 19, 1987 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER November 20, 1987 Zirkus Krone, Munich, GER November 21, 1987 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER November 23, 1987 Capitol, Hannover, GER November 24, 1987 Westfalenhalle II, Dortmund, GER November 25, 1987 Stadthalle, Osnabrück, GER November 26, 1987 Stadthalle, Fürth, GER November 27, 1987 Heilbronn, Harmonie, GER November 30, 1987 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER December 1, 1987 Sporthalle, Köln, GER December 2, 1987 Siegerlandhalle, Siegen, GER December 3, 1987 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER December 5, 1987 Oberschwabenhalle, Ravensburg, GER December 7, 1987 Rosengarten-Musensaal, Mannheim, GER December 9, 1987 Volkshaus, Zürich, SUI December 10, 1987 Sporthalle Völklingen, Saarbrücken, GER December 11, 1987 Stadthalle, Pforzheim, GER December 12, 1987 Donauhalle, Regensburg, GER December 14, 1987 Stadthalle II, Bremen, GER December 15, 1987 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER December 16, 1987 Saga, Copenhagen, DEN 1988 1/3/1988 Dublin IRL Borderline RTE TV 2/12/1988 Dublin IRL RTE Late Late Show 2/16/1988 Dublin IRL Radio 2 2/17/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/18/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/19/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/20/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre February 22, 1988 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI 2/24/1988 Limerick IRL 2/25/1988 Belfast IRL King`s Hall 2/26/1988 Galway IRL Leisureland 2/28/1988 Cork IRL 3/2/1988 Cashel IRL Moore Lane Tavern September 11, 1988 Freilichtbühne, Heppenheim, GER (Heppenheim Open Air '88 Festival, supported by Meat Loaf & The Blues Band) September 17, 1988 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 11/17/1988 London GB Dominion Theatre 11/18/1988 London GB Dominion Theatre 11/19/1988 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 11/20/1988 Manchester GB Palace Theatre 11/22/1988 Glasgow GB Pavilion Theatre 11/23/1988 Aberdeen GB The Venue 11/25/1988 Ayr GB Pavilion 11/26/1988 Sheffield GB Sheffield University 11/28/1988 Folkestone GB Lees Cliff Hall 11/29/1988 Nottingham GB Rock City 12/1/1988 Worthing GB Assembly Hall 12/2/1988 St. Albans GB City Hall 12/3/1988 Reading GB Hexagon 12/5/1988 Liverpool GB Royal Court Theatre 12/6/1988 Leeds GB Polytechnic 12/7/1988 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 12/9/1988 St. Austell GB Coliseum 12/10/1988 Gloucester GB Leisure Centre 12/11/1988 Birmingham GB Powerhouse w. Tony Mcvee 12/12/1988 Cardiff GB St. David`s Hall 12/14/1988 London GB Borderline Club 1989 4/10/1989 London GB Harlesden Mean Fiddler 4/1/1989 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates 4/17/1989 Galway IRL Leisureland 5/18/1989 Coventry GB "Arts Centre Univ, of Warwaick" guest with Chris Barber 6/2/1989 Jübek D Open Air Festival 7/8/1989 Lydd GB Kent Custom Open Air Bike Show 7/9/1989 Folkestone GB Leas Cliffe Hall Jazz & Blues Festival 7/29/1989 Ballyronan IRL Festival 8/1/1989 Wolverhampton GB City Hall 8/5/1989 Mildenhall GB Speedway Stadium Suffolk 3rd Rock & Blues Festival 8/12/1989 Skanderborg DK Open Air Festival 8/17/1989 Hamburg D 8/18/1989 Hannover D Eilenriederhalle 8/19/1989 Schöppingen D Vechte Festival 9/2/1989 Tegelen NL Blues Festival "Roland van Campenhout, Johnny Mars" 9/3/1989 Gent B Vooruit 9/1/1989 Belgium Tour B Various dates 9/1/1989 Deinze B Festival 1990 March 30, 1990 WF E.B. Studio 6, Baden-Baden, GER (Ohne Filter Extra) May / Jun 1990 London GB Music Works & Redan Records St. Fresh Evidence 6/13/1990 Dublin IRL Radio 1 6/26/1990 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 6/27/1990 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 6/29/1990 Bolsward NL Bluesfestival canceled illness 6/12/1905 Skanderborg (?) DK Danish International Bluesfestival 7/29/1990 Concert Cambridge Folk-Festival cancelled because of illness 10/17/1990 Köln D Live Music Hall Rocklife Rory Gallagher UK Tour December 1990 December 18, 1990 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (unconfirmed) December 19, 1990 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG December 20, 1990 The International 2, Manchester, ENG December 21, 1990 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG December 22, 1990 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG December 28-29, 1990 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 1991 Rory Gallagher Japanese Tour 1991 Rory Gallagher : Vocals & Guitars Gerry McAvoy : Bass Brendan O'Neill : Drums Mark Feltham : Harmonica February 19-20, 1991 Club Citta Kawasaki, Kawasaki, JPN February 22, 1991 IMP Hall, Osaka, JPN February 23, 1991 Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN February 24, 1991 Shiba Mielparque Hall, Tokyo, JPN 2/27/1991 Adelaide AUS Old Lion Hotel February 28, 1991 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS 3/1/1991 Sydney AUS Enmore Theatre 3/6/1991 San Diego USA Bachanal 3/7/1991 Huntington Beach USA Pepper`s Golden Bear 3/8/1991 Redondo Beach USA The Strand 3/9/1991 Hollywood USA The Roxy Theatre "Session with ""Slash""" 3/11/1991 Tempe USA Chuys 3/12/1991 Tucson USA Madbug`s 3/14/1991 Oakland USA Omni 3/15/1991 Santa Cruz USA Catalyst Club 3/16/1991 San Francisco USA The Stone 3/17/1991 San Jose USA The Cabaret 3/20/1991 Minneapolis USA Guthrie Theatre 3/22/1991 Chicago USA Park West 3/23/1991 St. Louis USA Westport Playhouse 3/24/1991 Cleveland USA The Empire March 25, 1991 Key West, Detroit, MI March 26, 1991 El Mocambo Club, Toronto, ON March 28, 1991 Club Bene, Sayerville USA March 29, 1991 Paradise Theatre, Boston, MA March 30, 1991 Marquee, New York City, NY (Last official gig with Gerry McAvoy & Brendan O`Neill) 1992 5/1/1992 Marseille (?) F Festival with Gerry McAvoy / Brendan GM The Dubliners: O'Neill 30 Years A-Greying 5/24/1992 Glasgow GB The Scottish Fleadh with Gerry McAvoy / Brendan O'Neill 6/7/1992 London GB Finsbury Park w/The Fleadh 8/1/1992 Dublin IRL Radio 1 8/12/1992 Dublin IRL Guinness Hop Store 8/15/1992 Dublin IRL College Green Temple Bar Blues Festival 8/22/1992 Eschwege D Open Air Festival 10/27/1992 Swanage GB Mowlem Theatre 10/29/1992 London GB Town & Country 2 Ill fated and last London show 10/30/1992 Leeds GB The Town and Country Club December 1, 1992 Volkshaus, Zürich, SUI December 3, 1992 Rockhaus, Vienna, AUT December 4, 1992 Rottgauhalle, Eggenfelden, GER December 5, 1992 Stadthalle, Kehl, GER December 6, 1992 Stadthalle, Aalen, GER December 8, 1992 Stadthalle, Babenhausen, GER December 9, 1992 Jovel Music Hall, Münster, GER December 10, 1992 Aladin Music Hall, Bremen, GER December 12, 1992 Gemeindehalle, Brilon-Alme, GER December 13, 1992 Biskuithalle, Bonn, GER (9. Blues Festival) December 15-16, 1992 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED (Supported by Barry McCabe) December 18, 1992 Bataclan, Paris, FRA December 19, 1992 Vooruit, Gent, BEL 1993 Cork, IRE Lark on the Lee Hard Rock Cafè, London, ENG (40th birthday Fender Strat) 1993 Ghent, BEL March 29, 1993 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA May 28, 1993 Portsmouth, ENG (International Blues Festival) May 29, 1993 Sternenzelt, Bad Reichenhall, GER June 15, 1993 Mundenhof-Gelände, Freiburg, GER (Zelt-Musik-Festival) June 26, 1993 Bosenbachstadion, St. Wendel, GER (Rory represents Jethro Tull as headliner, supported by Jeff Healey Band & Klaus Hoffman & Band) Richard Newman (dr.), David Levy (b.), Jim Leverton (keyb.), Mark Feltham (harm.) July 2, 1993 Pistoia, ITY (Pistoia Blues Festival) July 31, 1993 Geel, BEL (Geel House Rock Festival) August 18, 1993 Cunlhat, FRA (Free Wheels Bike Rockfestival) August 21, 1993 Gampel, SUI (Open Air Festival) September 3, 1993 Leeuwarden, NED September 4, 1993 Tegelen, NED (Blues Rock Festival, with C.J. Chenier & Duke Robillard) September 15, 1993 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (with Frankie Miller) November 16, 1993 Metropol, Berlin, GER November 18, 1993 RTC, Cork, IRE (Arts Festival) November ?, 1993 Everyman Palace Theatre, Cork, IRE December 20, 1993 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED (with Meeting With The G-Man) 1994 April 17, 1994 Opera House, Buxton, ENG (cancelled due to ill health) May 1994 Dublin, IRE (Templebar Blues Festival) June 30, 1994 Mühle Hunziken, Rubigen/Bern, SUI July 1, 1994 Vienna, AUT July 2, 1994 Pistoia, ITY (Blues Festival) July 12, 1994 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Jazz Festival) August 1, 1994 Saarbrücken, GER (German TV "Extraspät") August 6, 1994 TSV-Sportanlage, Langenau, GER (Nau-Rock Open Air) August 7, 1994 Freilichtbühne Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER August 9, 1994 Lorient, FRA (Festival Interceltique) August 11, 1994 E-Werk, Köln, GER August 13, 1994 Schadua Park, Thun, SUI (Open Air Festival) August 14, 1994 Foire aux Vins, Colmar, FRA August 20, 1994 Geel, BEL (Geelhouse-Rock Festival) August 21, 1994 Reitstadion, Stuttgart, GER (SDR-3 Festival) September 1, 1994 Hotel Marina, Rhyl, WAL September 17, 1994 Town and Country Club, Leeds, ENG October 16, 1994 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA October 21, 1994 Le Zenith, Nancy, FRA October 22, 1994 Confluent, Toulouse, FRA October 23, 1994 Theatre de Moulin, Marseille, FRA October 25, 1994 Aeronef, Lille, FRA November 29, 1994 La Luna, Brussels, BEL December 1, 1994 L`Usine, Reims, FRA December 3, 1994 Saar-Mosel Halle, Konz, GER December 4, 1994 Löwensaal, Nürnberg, GER December 5, 1994 Huxley`s Neue Welt, Berlin, GER December 7, 1994 Haus Auensee, Leipzig, GER December 8, 1994 Kulturzentrum, Erfurt, GER December 9, 1994 Terminal 1, Munich, GER December 11, 1994 Le Plan, Ris-Orangis, FRA December 12, 1994 Talence, FRA December 13, 1994 Espace Medoquine, Bordeaux-Talence, FRA December 15, 1994 Exo 7, Rouen, FRA December 16, 1994 La Chabada, Angers, FRA December 17, 1994 La Monjoie, Besancon, FRA December 18, 1994 Le Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA December 19, 1994 La Luna, Brussels, BEL 1995 January 5, 1995 De Hanenhof, Geleen, NED January 6, 1995 De Vrijhof, Enschede-Hellendoorn, NED January 7, 1995 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED January 8, 1995 Harmonie, Leeuwarden, NED January 10, 1995 Nighttown, Rotterdam, NED (Rory collapses onstage) June 14, 1995 Rory dies at King`s College Hospital, London, ENG